What words couldn't say
by Luciendar
Summary: My first fanfic on here (so excited) haven't gotten to sit and write in a few years really. This is a Rongo, story starts after the STD arc and of course has my own twist and personal opinions. It has to do with things I observed and I'm trying to make Rongo happen a bit differently. Trust me that's not easy lol. Feel free to tell me what you think. Starts T but later more mature.
1. From Stoppable to Unstoppable

*Disclaimer* I do not own Kim Possible or anything related to it. The story is mine and that is all. All characters and related things are property of Disney, the Mouse, and his dark side of the force bullies.

Intro- This story takes place after the STD arc. But it has my own personal spin on things and I'd like to point out a few logical conclusions that I came to that I think some of you seem to share after reading some of your works. First, Ron is secretly either a millionaire or has something over a billion dollars. I mean seriously, even though the hype may have died down some after the naco was introduced it still doesn't mean that after a 99 million dollar royalty check he would be earning that much less. Second, you have to think that Ron went to the Yamanouchi ninja school in season 2, which means that his MMP (mystical monkey power) as well as his skills have been improving all this time. Lest we forget he is also the destined master and that he probably has more power and innate skill than even he realizes. Third is that fact that even though he had Drakken's evil when he became Zorpox that he wasn't given his intelligence or anything of that nature so all of his inventions and knowledge were pure Ron Stoppable and that he must be far more intelligent then he ever let on. Fourth is that he's never really been one for the spotlight, and that he has been letting Kim take all the credit and basically feeding her ego all this time alongside her family. So all that leads me to believe he is basically rich, powerful, badass, and that he is probably one of the most powerful characters in the Kim Possible universe and is just hiding it.

Chapter 1: From Stoppable to UnStoppable

Junior year is over and summer break has begun in Middleton. After an intense battle with Draken and a Prom that he will never forget Ron tries to settle back into his normal life. He just has one teeny tiny problem. He is currently dating his best friend who he just found out he **doesn't actually** have feelings for! As to how he got into this situation he wasn't sure but he knew he had to fix it without ruining his life long friendship.

Ron threw himself down onto his bed and began ponder when it was he began to think that he should date KP. Covering his face with his hands he moaned, "this is to hard..."

Still, Ron knew that his usual devil may care attitude wouldn't fix this and he would actually have to apply effort to figuring this out when his phone started to ring.

"RON," Kim shouted into the phone, "it's Drakken he's at it again. I've called in a favor be outside in five."

"You got it KP," he replied eagerly. But truthfully he was dreading seeing her again.

Dressed in his mission gear he waited outside as she ran up to him. But just before she was about to call out to him she noticed his head down with his hand to his chin, he was so cute when he was trying figure something out.

"Don't bust a blood vessel," she teased him giving a quick kiss on the cheek as they both blushed.

Still in the middle of his pondering he hadn't even noticed Kim until she had planted her lips on him. The shock bringing him back to the real world, more sure now than ever that the feelings he felt for her were like that of a brother and sister and not a boyfriend and girlfriend. Also more sure than ever that he couldn't hurt her, and that he would rather carry on this charade forever than cause her any pain.

The wind picked up as helicopter slowly descended in front of them. The two jumped in and slid into the back.

"Thanks again for the ride Sgt. Himura," Kim said to the pilot.

"It's my privilege miss Possible, that it is," the Sgt. Smiled, "if it hadn't been for you then I would have been stuck on that sinking ship without any way out."

Kim just shrugged, "anyone could have modified the ships broken propeller to work as a new tail rotor, so not the drama."

"Still it's lucky that mister Stoppable found a smaller piece when the original that you found was too big," Sgt. Himura shouted starting to lift off giving a knowing glance at Ron, "it's almost as if someone broke a piece of it in half with his bare hands, that it is."

Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably. How could this guy possible know that.

Kim simply laughed, "Oh, please, Ron brake that in half. With his bare hands no less, that would take a miracle."

That eased Ron a bit has they headed for their destination, although he still didn't like how Sgt. Himura seemed to know exactly what we did. There was a wisdom in his eyes that reminded him of Sensei.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Alright miss Possible these are the coordiantes I was sent," Sgt. Himura said landing the chopper, "I'll RTB to refuel and then rendezvous with you here for extraction."

"Thanks Sgt. Himura, we should be back in no time at all. I mean, it's Dr. Drakken," she laughed.

"Mister Stoppable is sure to look after you, that he is," and with that he took off.

Kim was slightly irked that anyone thought Ron would have to look after her. _More like he'd lose his pants and she'd have to handle the entire thing by herself._ The most frustrating thing was that while usually he lagged behind her, today she found she could barely keep up with him. The location they had been dropped was some kind of rain forest and they had a 5k walk ahead of them to Drakken's newest hideout. But while she was constantly swatting away branches in her way and stumble into small animal burrows. Ron was swaying and moving perfectly to avoid every branch and hole. It was as if he could feel the jungle around him, or moreover that the jungle seemed to be moving for him. Shaking her head she realized how ridiculous that thought was.

Ron would've noticed Kim getting flustered but he was to lost in thought.

 _When had he started to think he should date KP? They'd known each other for so long. Of course people had joked about it for a long time, but it had never really hit him until…. UNTIL THE MOODULATOR INCIDENT. It was all so obvious now. When that had been hooked up to Kim she had started acting like she was head over heels for him, but even then he had decided to let her down_ _easy. But as the rumor mill grew and even their best friends, Monique and Felix talked to them about it_ _and always gradually encouraged them to pursue each other. It seemed everything and everyone was pushing them towards inevitably dating, regardless as to what there actual thoughts were on the matter. Unfortunately for him… KP seemed like she was happy with it._

"This must be it," Kim barked catching up to him.

Ron sighed looking into the large metal building standing in stark contrast to there surroundings, "well what could've given you that idea?"

The look she gave him told him her sarcasm wasn't appreciated. He just shrugged his dopey innocent shrug and they carried on. The lair was no different than usual, obvious traps and dopey minions that weren't really paying attention. But truly neither was he, because he still couldn't figure out how to end things with Kim without hurting her feelings.

Kim was stalked around silently watching. Ron's distraction was obvious and annoying.

"Ron," she hissed, "fall back."

But he just proceeded into the depths of the lair and eventually the main room where Dr. Drakken's newest weapon of destruction was waiting for them.

"Ah! Kim Possible and the Buffoon, welcome to the end for my newest invention the Sensory Deprivator and now when I pull this lever-" Drakken was cut off as Ron just strolled beside him, "wait, what is he doing."

Ron proceeded to walk towards the self destruct button Drakken always puts in his layers. He wasn't really paying attention but muscle memory had completely taken over at this point.

"Sheeego," Drakken whined, "he's going to ruin everything STOP HIM!"

Jumping up from her comfortable chair, and scoping out the situation she was just as baffled as Drakken as the sidekick just waltzed right past her towards the console.

"Kimmy," Shego puzzled, "your boyfriend seeems to have short circuited or something."

Kim just held up her hands in frustration as she was just as tired of dealing with it today, "apparently he's got something on his mind, but you have bigger problem Shego, namely me."

Kim leapt into the air to attack Shego, but got caught and thrown back.

"I've got the princess, BOYS, get the sidekick!" she growled.

Shego and Kim began there usual dance as Ron proceeded to causally walk towards the console and became surrounded by guards. Usually in this instance is when Ron begins to think about laying low, hiding his true abilities and becoming the distraction while Kim does all of the heroics, but that requires thought. Unfortunately for the goons attacking Ron all of his training at Yamanouchi and since then at home alone and when Sensei communicates with him in his dreams, his reflexes were actually that of a master ninja.

One after another they came at them. A straight punch casually deflected and elbowing him in the gut hard enough to put him down. A flying tackle was met with Ron flipping over them and landing on his back stomping him into the ground. The only one to actually touch Ron was rewarded with a dislocated elbow. It was at this time that even Shego and Kim stopped fighting, watching with there mouths hanging open as Ron dismantled the guards.

"Did you know he could do that," Shego asked baffled.

Kim couldn't even speak as she shook her head in disbelief. _This was impossible, her Ron couldn't do things like this. This Ron was not only a competent fighter, he was powerful._

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed, "he's getting to the button."

Even Dr. Drakken was afraid to approach the buffoon now. But Shego snapped out of her stupor a few moment before Kim which was just enough time for to lunge at Ron. Kim hot on her heels knew she couldn't make it in time.

"Ron," she cried out.

"Be right with ya KP," he mumbled as he caught Shego by the wrist just above where she was emitting her green plasma and spinning her like a Salsa dancer into his body.

Struggle as she might Ron was to strong to break his hold and was barely paying attention which pissed her off all the more. However when she tried to attack with her other hand he spun her back outwards leaving her spinning viciously until she fell to the floor.

Nonchalantly he pressed the self destruct button and looked up for the first time, "All done here KP." Only to find them all staring at him.

 **Self Destruct Sequence Initiated…. 5 minutes until self destruct**

"Ron," Kim stated in shock, "how did you do that?

Realizing now what he had been doing and the broken body count that lie behind him he did his best to play innocent, "what do you mean KP?"

"Ron, you just took out all of the guards and handled Shego like it was nothing, what the hell is going on!" she yelled this time not in the mood for games.

"Uhhh, guess it's all that training, hwah," he explained throwing out a lame kung fu move.

"Uggggh, I can't believe I got man handled by the buffoon," Shego groaned, "maybe it's time to retire."

Further realizing what he had done he blushed furiously, "Shego I'm sorry, I didn't know… I mean I didn't mean too..."

Both Kim and Shego noticed his reaction and as Kim got angrier at his goofing around a coy smile played across Shego's lips.

Slowly Shego slunk over to him playing up a faked injury, "Ouch Ronnie that really hurt."

Shego ran her fingers down his back, feigning a need to lean on him to keep herself standing. She leaned in whispering into his ear, elongating every syllable, "and just how are you going to make this up to me Ronnie."

Crimson fire ran up Ron's neck and filled his face. Kim could say all she wanted to about Shego, but truth be told she was the most gorgeous exotic woman he had ever layed eyes on… not that he'd ever tell her that of course.

"Shego! Get your hands off of my BOYFRIEND! RON quit looking like you're enjoying it," Kim fumed.

"Aww don't be mad Kimmy, he's a growing boy, he needs a real woman to teach him how to be a man," Shego teased tracing her finger tips along his chest.

Furious Kim charged at Shego as the lair began to shake. The pair exchange kicks and punches until Ron stomped his foot seemingly causing a small tremor.

 **1 minute till self destruct… 59, 58, 57…**

They all traded glances and knew that it was time to run but Dr. Drakken refused to let it end like this.

"You may have won this round Kim Poss...buffoon, but how will you fair wihout one of you five senses?" Drakken laughed as he pulled the lever on his machine.

Simultaneously a box surrounded Drakken and launched out of an opening in the ceiling.

Shego noticing that she'd been left behind shot a few plasma bolts after him but to no avail. The trio raced off towards an exit but it was to late as the layer began to come apart around them. Almost immediately they were separated and a blinding light filled the area as the lair came down around them and the Sensory Deprevator went off.

Author Notes: Thanks everybody for reading the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction on this site. I already have others under way but I had to start this one first. Honestly I didn't give much thought to the Rongo coupling until I started reading other fanfics and now I'm hooked. Namely two of my favorite authors on here Imyoshi and WeirdBard, among others but you guys rock. If anyone is up for a little back and forth proof reading I would love that just PM me. I already have an idea about how the next chapter will go but I'd appreciate any advice or thoughts you guys/gals can give so let me hear your comments. Also tell me how I could improve the characters so they feel more real to you!


	2. Unspoken in the darkness

Author Notes: While it may be silly I couldn't help going on with this. I posted the first chapter of this story yesterday and have had 119 views, 3 followers 2 favorites, and 2 reviews. Although it may only be a dream, and I may not be actively pursuing it, I've wanted to be an author for so many years. I can't even begin to tell you how pleased I am after just the response after one day. So for all of you I dedicate the next chapter of this story and refuse to put it off any longer lol.

PS: A special thanks to darkknightsvengeance, BlueLion and sewrtyuiop for following, enjoy the update. And thanks to my two awesome people who favorited the story while I was writing the second chapter snowingpetal and patrickdron.

PSS: To the guest who commented, while trying not to sound like a schmuck let me say this. I find writing a lot like painting, you started reading during my first brush strokes, and while you have an idea of what the ending should look like you don't see how I can get there without betraying the characters nature. And while I have some different ideas about things, I promise that I won't stray far from it, have faith. And to the last of what you said, yeah people don't see it but she is just super self-centered.

BlueLion- Thanks again for the review, any feedback means a lot. Hopefully I can create a new fave for you.

Disclaimer: Once again I must say that due to Disney, the mouse and the dark side of the force I do not own Kim possible, the characters or anything from the show. The story is my own and that's all. One day mouse….one day.

Chapter 2: Unspoken in darkness

Stumbling through the wreckage Ron found his mind finally cleared for the first time that day.

"- - - -" Ron tried to speak but no words came out.

Panic ran over him in a rush. He didn't have a sore throat and he couldn't even feel any great pain from the collapse of the building seeing as he'd avoided most of the debris. Quickly he gave himself a pat down and found nothing wrong. Sitting on the first smooth surface he could find in the darkness he gave himself over to peaceful meditation. His energy flow had been stopped in his throat chakra. It was some kind of forced mute=ism, silencing, or something. His MMP was already working to fix it, but it would probably be several hours before he could even grunt in agreement or derision.

Expanding his sense he found two other presences in the building. KP had almost made it out of the building but a much closer one with the most beautiful, vibrant green aura he had ever seen was much closer and by the looks of her aura, she needed help. He could sense pain and fear from it, all the while it blazed emerald green. The color though, it seemed so familiar to him.

 _Shego_

It must be her. Even knowing her to be his enemy his body hastened to save her. Desperately he moved in the darkness. Faint sparks guided him through the wreckage. Every time he would bump into he would brush it off and push onward. His rush to pick up speed rewarded him with running into a fallen steel beam that knocked his head so hard he thought he might black out for a moment. But at the same time that powerful green aura pulled him on.

 _Shego, hold on, I'm coming._

Not even sure why he was so desperate he trudged on. Convincing himself it was simply her aura showing him that her life signs were slowly fading. A flash from a broken computer terminal revealed that while he was only a few feet away he was at the end of the road as literal tons of wreckage blocked his path.

 _No! You won't stop me now! I'm so close to her. She won't die like this._ _You won't take her from me!_

His mind screamed while his faced cried out. Pain etched across his face as he focused his MMP into his limbs and put one hand against the wreckage. With more might than he had ever summoned he shoved several tons or wreckage aside like so much dust on counter. His eyes lit ablaze glowing as azure fire.

Finally there she was in front of him. His mind refusing to acknowledge his previous reaction. He found a metal beam had snapped in half when the weight of the building had come down on top of it and was now impaling Shego's thigh. It was a simple thing with his power still in full force to pull it out like a twig, but he had enough sense to slowly pull it out. As the blood began to poor out he realized that perhaps the support had been pinching off some of the blood flow.

Without think he placed his hands on her thigh and forced his power into the wound. What he hadn't expected was seeing a green fire come alive as it almost accepted his power into her body.

 _My power must be fueling her powers natural regeneration._

After about two minutes of mystical first aide he decided she was out of any danger. The wound on her leg was closing up as well as some other minor wounds he hadn't notice until her power started flaring to life. The strangest thing to him though was the fire didn't burn him at all. In fact it seemed to be warming him and giving him strength, it was welcoming.

Picking her still limp body up and into his arms he found that even though she felt normal to him perhaps for someone with her powers normal temperature was kind of low. His shirt was already in somewhat shabby condition so he sat her down while he ripped his shirt off and taking her back into his arms started slowly proceeding towards who he believed was Kim.

Mind numbing pain was the first thing that crossed Shego's mind. Or perhaps more appropriately saying it crossed her leg. To her embarrassment it took her far longer than she would care to admit to notice that she was being carried. It was all she could do to keep herself from tensing up. She noticed that her wounds seemed to be dressed without opening her eyes to check. She could easily assume that he man carrying her, and with that muscular of a chest it had to be a man, was trying to find a way out of whatever was left of the lair.

 _Dr. D and I are going to play a long and vigorous game of Drakken go ouch when I find him._

Shego risked blinking her eyes for a moment to try and assess who was carrying her but it was a futile effort. She could see nothing but darkness. Resolved to figure things out she let her hands and face clumsily travel the man's… surprisingly well built frame. Struggling to not be to obvious she started crossing off her check list of everyone in the lab. But there wasn't a single henchman that Drakken employed built like this. A ridiculous thought crossed her mind at that moment.

 _Maybe it's Kimmy's boyfriend._

A small giggle escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Knowing there was no way he didn't notice that she rolled out of his arms and lit her hands, not only to fight but to give her some light in all this. Accept, she noticed, even with her hand burning strong… she could see nothing.

To relieved to care that she was getting defensive Ron tried to let out a sigh. Only to release a soundless breath into the darkness. He couldn't even sigh.

"What's going on!?" she growled at him, "what have you done to me?!"

Confused and bewildered Ron started lifting his arms in surrender until he noticed the light reflecting from her glowing hands in her eyes. Shego was blind. He tried to take a step towards her unfortunately kicking some debris on the ground betraying his position.

Shego was no amateur and was able to find him just by sound. Leaping in to attack swung a knife chop at his neck to put the unknown man down for the count. To her displeasure she was confronted with two unpredicted and unprecedented problems, the first of which was that he caught her hand,and the second being that HE CAUGHT HER HAND. It's on fire for heavens sake and he just held it like it was nothing.

"Who are you, why can't I see, and what are you doing?" she screamed at him trying to fight off theatrics.

He noticed Shego resisting the urge to become hysterical and losing. He knew the frustration of losing his voice, but even in this darkness he was glad that he could see.

Ron grabbed Shego's other hand and brought them slowly to his face. A tear slowly trickled down his face, still elated that she wasn't burning, that was good, but also that she was okay.

Had her gloves not been slightly torn she may never have felt the tear trickle down the mans face as he gently held her hands to his face. Immediately she quenched her fire as she worried she might hurt him, completely aware that she hadn't been. Whoever this was, was obviously a competent fighter and didn't want to hurt her, but she still couldn't calm her growing frustration.

"Okay," she pleaded, "you don't want to hurt me. I get it. But please speak to me, I need to know what I can't see."

His head shook from side to side in her hands.

Fighting back anger she asked, "what do you mean no?"

Slowly Ron took her hands from his face to her eyes, and the back to his mouth. A small sound escaped Shego's mouth that he deeply envied at that moment.

A rush of realization washed over Shego as subconsciously she began to stoke his cheeks with her thumbs, "you can't speak, can you?"

Another shake of his head confirmed her suspicions.

"It's going to be okay," she tried to reassure him more confidently that she felt knowing the rest if the place could come crashing down at any moment.

He shook his head in confidence and lifted her into his arms again. Relieved to be past the situation and moving forward again. Given there current sharp and pointy surroundings he knew that confrontation could have ended badly for both of them.

Cursing her own weakness Shego had no choice but to be cradled by the man. As the adrenaline left her body she could feel that the would on her leg had reopened and she could hardly stand, much less walk. Her powers were already at work healing her, but they were leaving her feeling depleted, even with the odd surge of power she'd seem to have had when she had awoke.

The two unlikely compatriots found there way through the wreckage. The occasional spark helping to guide Ron towards the last aura he could see. It had begun moving again, so whoever it was couldn't be in that bad of shape. Fortune favored Ron as watching the other person moving helped to guide him out. I still took another two hours until Ron finally began to see the exit.

Shego could feel the exhaustion sweeping over her. The shame she felt couldn't stop her from nuzzling against this man's chest. Of course she might have to kill him eventually to keep him quiet, but who know, maybe she could have some fun with him. Fingers explored his back and even ran through his hair.

"Don't get any ideas buddy," she hissed trying not to sound as tired as she was, "I'm not feeling you up. I'm just trying to figure out who you are."

At this point and as adventurous as her hands were Ron totally wished turn about was fair play. He knew he had a girlfriend, regardless of his true feeling on the matter he would never cheat on Kim. But still, as Shego played blind 'Guess Who' with his body he couldn't help but get a little excited. I mean who could blame him the most beauti-, the sexi-, the most dangerous woman he knew. He decided on that one.

 _Get a hold of yourself Ron. You're dating Kim. So whatever little weird thoughts you are having right now just cut it out._

Even Shego knew when they finally had finally broken free of the last bit of the lair. You didn't need sight, she discovered, to enjoy the feel of the sun on your face and the wind in your hair. She was truly surprised at all the little things she had taken for granted before. And who ever this man was. She could feel his exhaustion. He had carried her for hours, and even though he couldn't talk, he had never once tried to set her down or made and show of suffering under her weight. She hugged him tight, certain that she was going to have some fun with this man, a special thank you for all he had done for her. Even thinking that a sly grin crossed her face.

The two were both in a state of exhaustion and elation leaving the building. Ron felt the hug around his waist and while slowly going down to his knees to relax, he continued to hold her, in what were now his numb arms and return the hug with a slight squeeze. Truly he'd sunken into a state of pure happiness when a sudden voice broke the silence and started a chain of events that would change the lives of the three forever.

"Hi Ron, Shego," growled a furious Kim Possilbe.


	3. Betrayal and a Night Well Spent?

DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. I've lost many of my best men in an attempt to overthrow Darth Mickey but the force is strong with that one. Plus lots of money and lawyers, that helps too lol.

Chapter 3: Approaching Critical Mass

It wasn't what to say to KP to make her calm down that worried Ron exactly. It was that he still couldn't talk, and Kim wasn't the type to listen to him even when he could speak. She lead the missions and so when she said something, she meant it to be followed to the letter. Anything less in his experience we lead to a verbal tongue lashing that would ultimately lead to her saying something that she would regret and later claim that it was for his own good. But of course all she had to do if he got the least bit angry was flash those big eyes and her puppy dog pout and he was as good as over it.

It's hard to stay mad at someone who has been there for you since pre K. But perhaps that's what had made the transition from best friend to boyfriend almost impossible for Miss Possible. Change simply wasn't in her nature. People were given designations in her life and that is who they were and what purpose they served. Sure they had started to kiss and had brief occasions of light physical intimacy. But something was always holding the two of them back. In his case it came like a slap in the face and that's why he never complained about it. He was sure she thought it was just him letting her take the lead as always but if things didn't get pushed any further before he found a way to end things smoothly that was just fine too.

"Ron..." Kim growled again, "I'll ask since you didn't seem to get it the first time. Why are you carrying Shego?"

Until that moment it hadn't even dawned on Shego that the man carrying her could have been the 'sidekick.' She had full well assumed that it was just a new one of Drakken's henchmen that she hadn't taken the time to commit to memory. The fact is that this job had a higher turn over rate than crash test dummies.

She new as soon as she tried that it was useless to struggle out of his hold. He was too strong and she was far too weak at the moment. Between blood loss and her powers healing her it was honestly all she could do to stay awake. A confrontation with the cheerleader right now was the worst thing could have happened. Besides, when she had tried to vainly wriggle free of his hold her hand that she had left absently on his face to feel when he was saying yes or no was shaking no to her. It was going to be up to her to try and reason with the cheerleader.

"Look Kimmy," she began with the nicest of her nicknames for Kim, "I don't much care for this situation either. But the truth is without mister 'White Knight' here I'd be dead. I've lost to much blood to fight you and can see where this is headed so just call in the big guns… I'll go quietly."

Ron was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected her to give up so easily. Maybe there was something more to the villain than met the eye. As a matter of fact ever since he'd saved her she'd been extremely kind to him. She had even gone as far as to utter a few words of encouragement and more than a few compliments even though he knew for the most part had perhaps a sultry intent behind them. One about him being built better than a syntho drone had stuck in his mind a bit and would have it least earned a 'badical,' if not a full on 'BOO-YAH' in no uncertain terms.

Unfortunately for Shego, her pleas were falling on deaf ears… literally. Kim had realized when she was trying to get out of the lair that she had lost her sense of hearing. That still didn't mean that she was going to demand answers from Ron. Of course she understood the futility of her actions. She was so glad just to see him alive, elated even, she had just wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around and plant a kiss on his lips. But all that changed when she had notice he was carrying 'her.'

Kim was very aware of the lack of physical intimacy in there relationship. She also knew that Ron wasn't the type to take charge and plunge into unknown and perhaps forbidden territory. There was also always the threat looming of being sent into deep space by one of daddy's space probes that probably lingered on his mind as well. Of course she was used to taking charge in missions, and with daily life, as well as there private life, but she really wanted him to step up here and take charge. She wanted her man to be a man and make her feel like a woman. But even taking that line of thinking made her blush a little. She also knew it was impossible. The one thing she knew very well about Ron Stoppable is that he would never do anything if there was even a chance of making her feel uncomfortable. Of course there transition from best friends to dating had felt a bit weird at first, but it was the natural progression of there relationship, wasn't it.

Ron struggled with the fact that he couldn't talk and had no way of clearing up the misunderstanding. He looked down at Shego with pleading eyes but of course she was blind, and though she might never admit it scared. He could see the look on Kim's face and she was just not caring. He wasn't sure what was going on. Yes, the situation must have initially looked bad, him carrying Shego in his arms and all, but Kim had to see what was going on.

'Why is he still holding her,' Kim kept asking herself. It was infuriating and he wasn't saying anything. Walking towards him she could feel her anger increasing. But then she noticed it, and her fury jumped to 9000. Her hand was on face. She was forcing him against his will. Why she was doing it didn't matter, it didn't make sense, but it was still inconsequential. The fact of the matter was that she wasn't even letting Ron talk. Of course she couldn't have heard him if he was, but he was standing there, his eyes pleading with her.

"I'll teach you to lay a hand on my boyfriend you green bitch," Kim shouted and lunged herself at Ron and Shego.

Ron dodged and evaded her attacks. She was trying to help him so why was he evading? Was she somehow forcing him to protect her? She didn't know how, but she still couldn't hear. Should she tell him that, or would that give Shego ammunition against her that she didn't need.

"What the hell is going on Stoppable," Shego tried to sound forceful but even knowing there was combat going on around her didn't snap her into things. It would be a full day before her energy recharged and she was able to move around in a semi-normal fashion. But she couldn't even walk now much less fight, and asking the sidekick questions was just as foolish she realized considering he was mute for the time being. Well she hoped the sensory loss was temporary. But how was she ever going to pay back the sidekick for saving her life, carrying her out, and to top it all off fighting off or at least protecting her from his girlfriend Kim Possible. After this day was over she was going to need a drink.

Ron knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep this up forever. Kim was amazingly fast and while at full strength he could easily send her spinning, he was far from full strength now. Between the previous fight, protecting himself form the falling building, the constant use of his powers, healing Shego and then carrying her out he was running on empty. Unfortunately for him, Kim's fury seemed to be giving her all the energy she needed.

He was going to have to make a choice. Since KP refused to see reason he was going to have to repel her long enough to escape with Shego. He didn't exactly own the villianess anything but still, he couldn't leave her like this. Even with her advanced healing he still needed to find a way to sterilize her wound soon or she could get a serious infection. What's worse Kim didn't seem like she as going to be helping her anytime soon.

'I'm sorry KP,' he thought to himself.

Kim lunged at them again and this time Ron wasn't evading. She would knock Shego out and save Ron and then he would have a lot of explaining to do. Maybe she could even take this situation and use it to her advantage. Have him dote on her, set the right mode and then who knows. But as Kim's rage dissipated at the worst possible time Ron did something she hadn't expected, he threw Shego straight up in the air about 10 feet up.

Ron saw Kim's shocked expression and knew this was his only chance as she had abandoned her and dropped her defenses.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' flooded through Ron's mind.

In Ron's eyes she saw sorrow and Kim wanted to reach out and comfort him. Fix whatever was wrong. But in that moment he moved to her in an instant and chopped her on the neck. She didn't instantly pass out but she watched him somehow catch them both and he layed her down gently and walked off with Shego.

"Ronnn," Kim pleaded weakly, "don't go," before passing out.

Shego wasn't sure what happened, but being thrown in the air had surely woken her a bit. She was furious and might have taken a swing at the sidekick until she felt the tears on his face. She hadn't meant to put her hand back on his face but even in there short time together it had become a habit. It was truly his only means of communicating with her.

"Ron," she said unable to hide the concern from her voice, "what happened...are you okay?"

Simply shaking his head no Ron continued onward. Shego had told him that there living quarters hadn't been part of the main lair and were not keyed into the self-destruct mechanism. So audibly guiding him the best she could he stumbled through the jungle praying he would find there destination before Kim caught up to him. Shego fell asleep after mumbling something about being close and to follow the cliff line. He wasn't sure if it was safe for her to sleep or if she was even fully aware of the directions she was giving. But seemingly an hour or so before nightfall he stumbled onto foreign soil. It was a girl's bedroom and it wasn't Kim's.

Green walls adorned with black lines that almost looked like slash marks form some giant beast. How long did it take her to redecorate after he and Kim destroyed a new hideout. Ron had to quickly put away his embarrassment and get to work. He didn't like that Shego had started to shiver again. Her room was surprisingly well equipped and it made Ron wonder how many nights she spent patching herself up. It didn't take him long to find all the bandages, alcohol, and tools he needed to treat her injuries. He'd had to sip her body suit in multiple places just to treat all the damage. Hopefully when she woke she wouldn't come at him.

An hour past and Ron felt exhaustion tugging at him. He was sure that Shego had been treated properly but she was still shivering. He couldn't find extra blankets, a portable heater or anything. For being in the middle of a freaking jungle Shego's room was surprisingly cool. He could only think of one more way of warming her up and it was causing him more than a little inner turmoil.

'This is like a bad manga,' Ron thought to himself, 'if she wakes up to find us undressed then she'll kill me.'

But after seeing her shiver one more time Ron knew that he was going to do it. Even if she killed him for it. At least she would be alive to do it. Bad or good, he couldn't just leave to chance that she would live through the experience. Taking off his clothes and praying he would live to see tomorrow he slowly brought her out of the remaining pieces of her jumpsuit and climbed into bed with her. If he was being honest with himself, he really like this. But he couldn't tell what this was. He had done his best not to look at Shego as his undressed her. But now spooning her she didn't feel like **SHEGO** mighty mercenary and arch villain rival of Kim Possible. She felt like Shego, warrior sure, woman definitely, most most importantly someone in need of his help.

But what perplexed Ron to no end was why he enjoyed this so much. He wasn't some hormonal teenage boy. He was comfortable here with her. He felt like he fit, and that scared him. Was it just holding a woman like this... because he had held Kim in a similar manner on plenty of occasions as they watched movies on her couch. Or was there something about Shego, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Something that he should never have known. And with that thought sleep consumed him.

Kim had met the helicopter at the predetermined location. But that was all that went as planned. It took her half an hour to explain she couldn't hear him. She had Sgt. Himura help her call in a search party for Ron. She left out the fact that he was protecting Shego. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't going to let Betty determine the outcome before she had a chance to figure things out. It's not that she didn't trust Betty, but… something about what had happened earlier bothered her. She was sure that Shego was manipulation Ron. Of course she was, that was her Ron, her boyfriend and someday more. That was the plan, and no Kermit reject was going to throw off her plan.

When Drakken's latest invention had gone off it had stolen her ability to hear. I made sense that Ron must have been affected in a similar way, and maybe even Shego… not that she really cared. But could that explain why he had been helping her. What was it Drakken had called his newest failure, the 'Sensory Deprivator' right? Maybe Ron didn't talk because he couldn't. The did that mean Ron and Shego were helping each other, of course it would be Ron to help out even his enemy. But really, that seemed far fetched. Shego wouldn't accept Ron's help and she'd have to be blind to not realize…

'She'd have to be blind,' Kim thought again.

Blind and injured, of course Ron wouldn't just leave her alone. Duh! Now it was all coming into place. He couldn't just leave her, that wasn't Ron. Okay, now things were starting to make sense. Unfortunately, Betty had put off the search until the morning.

"The jungle is a dangerous place, especially at night," Betty had said.

Kim suspected there was more to it. Of course Betty had correctly guessed that Kim was holding out on her too and maybe that had something to do with it. But she was Kim Possible, she could do anything. And today that anything was find her boyfriend and rescue him from that woman's clutches, and yes if necessary provide first aide. Before turning her over to Global Justice that is. Unfortunately she didn't have any night vision anything so she was just going to have to set up camp with the supplies left to her by Sgt. Himura and wait till dawn.

"Dawn and not a moment later Ron," Kim yelled out into the jungle, "I'm coming for you."

Somewhere in a bunker in that forest a shiver went up a young blondes spine.

Morning brought the harsh light of day through the small openings in Shego's quarters. Shego had always hated morning. She never felt rested especially at one of Drakken's installations. Not that she would admit it but the nightmares that plauged her usually woke more than a few times as well.

But this morning was different. Laying on her side as the day light came through window she took a deep breath completely blissful. Shego couldn't remember the last time she'd slept that well. She would've hated to have to admit it out loud, but to herself alone in her room she could without shame say that for whatever reason something felt so right.

It was at that moment things went a bit sideways. First Shego noticed she was naked, not that it was that unusual, it was her normal way to sleep. But what troubled Shego was that she didn't remember getting here. While it seems ridiculous that she hadn't already noticed her slight movements had spurred a shift from behind her and.. the arm that was around her. Shego flew out of bed and lit her hands and her right leg failing her kneeling on the floor. It was then that sudden things dawned on her all at once.

First she had been surrounded in an aura while she had been laying there. If felt slightly familiar like her own but something more was there and she didn't know how to feel about that.

Second was the memories coming back to her from the day before. She didn't remember getting here, but she did remember everything the sidekick, no Ron, had done for her. She supposed after saving her life she could at least call him by his name. And even though she was naked she could tell he hadn't taken any liberties with her.

Third was as well as not having taken liberties with her, he had expertly bandaged her wounds. This wouldn't have taken just a few moments either. He had carefully and expertly applied aide to his enemy. It felt so weird to call him her enemy after everything he had done for her. That thought caused her to shake her head slightly. She couldn't start going soft now.

Fourth, was, well Ron. All of Ron. She had tugged the blanket off the bed when she jumped out and left him completely exposed. Her eyes traveling down the young man even Shego couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh...my...god," was all she could manage at first, "no wonder he wears those baggy pants. I wonder if princess knows about his little, scratch that, big secret." Shego giggle to herself.

The last thing she noticed was that she could see again. Not exactly well. Everything at a distance was a blur. Shego convinced herself that was the reason that she closed the distance to Ron. To make very sure it was him. The whole thing still seemed to unreal. But for now she needed to get out of there. Putting on a new suit with some difficulty she headed to the door stopping as she was about to open it. It wasn't like her to hesitate. Looking back at the man still her her bed an amusing thought passed through her head.

'Never has a man made me feel so good in bed,' she giggled to herself briefly, 'and we hadn't even had sex yet.'

Yet? What was she thinking? She wasn't going to have sex with Ron… the sidekick. Of course he was very well equipped for it. No! No Shego, calm down. That's the princess boy toy and that meant no touching, or did it. She didn't want to admit it, but there was far more to Ron Stoppable than meets the eye. What was Kim without Ron Stoppable? Suddenly Shego was very eager to find out.

Deciding to trade out the very violent wake up he deserved with something more...sensual Shego removed the new suit and crawled back into bed. What was the best way to do this? Shego took one of Ron's hands and placed it on her breast blushing furiously.

'Calm down Shego,' she thought to herself, 'you're a bad ass mercenary. You can't come off as a virgin, even if it's the truth." Not that anyone would ever believe that about her.

Okay, she was ready.

Playfully running her fingers through his hair she whispered to him, "Good morning Ronnie."

A strange look crossed his face not totally awake, "No Kim, I don't feel that way about you!"

Suddenly Shego knew that she had been privy to something she wasn't supposed to know and that made her grin grow wider.

"Oh Ronnie you're so awful," she teased, "after groping me you'd call me by another girls name."

Ron's eyes fluttered open to find a beautiful goddess laying across next from him.

"Are you an angel," he asked in his stupor.

"Hmm are you in heaven or hell, I wonder," she mused to him.

Suddenly Ron's memories of the night before came rushing back and his panic set in. It was also in that moment that is realized exactly where is hand was. Before he could pull it away Shego had smashed it down with her own hand causing him to grip her and Ron's mouth hung open. A soft moan escaped Shego's mouth and Ron suddenly knew where all of his blood was being rerouted to.

Another small, and unexpected pressure caused Shego to gasp a bit as she looked down.

"Well now, at least someone is excited to see me this morning," Shego gave Ron a salacious grin now.

"I uhh, I… oh God," Ron stammered until he fell off the bed and on the floor.

Ron begin to fervently search for his clothes.

"What's wrong Ronnie?" Shego continued to tease, "I'm starting to feel very hurt here. Am I just an ugly freak to you?"

Shego surprised herself with that last comment. It was hitting way to close to home. Was she actually getting upset that her advances were being rebuffed by Ron. Suddenly aware that he stopped moving around she looked at him, completely aware that she was still exposing her top half to him.

"No," he said voice full of sincerity, "you might be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

It wasn't what Ron had said, but the conviction with which he said it that caused the fierce blush on Shego's face.

Immediately flustered at her blush Ron continued, "but I'm dating KP ya know. And I can't cheat on her."

Was she being rejected? If she was it was the most flattering rejection ever.

"Oh calm down sidekick I was just teasing you," she said to him before sliding off the edge of the table. She had forgotten her right leg still wasn't up to the task of supporting her and quickly found herself toppling over again. But before she could hit the ground she found herself stopped, or perhaps it was more appropriate to say she found Stoppable. For the second time today she found herself naked in the man's arms. It took every ounce of her willpower to not cuddle into him. He body remembered all to well the warm sensation that was him holding her.

"Sorry," he said voice cracking, "I forgot about your leg. Do you have an extra suit lying around."

Shego gestured to the suit that was folded up on the counter she had just taken off. Gently he had started to help her put her clothes back on. Thinking this moment couldn't have been more perfect was probably the wrong thing to do. Because as if fate could sense how happy she was at that moment being treated so tenderly by her "enemy" the door to her room flew open and a red headed hero walked through the door.

A/N: So I guess I am using Kim right now to break up my chapters lol. I don't feel Kim is an idiot just head strong and not willing to listen at times. That's kind of why I thought being deaf would be so ironic for her. I'm trying to stick close to each character's personality so prepare for sudden and the extreme changes. Life isn't easy, and trying to protect someones feeling often ends up getting someone hurt. I want to not only have an intriguing story but one that feels real to you, the reader. Somewhere in the next two chapters I hope to break Kim and Ron up and then we can START to build on Rongo. But I don't plan on ending this story any time soon. So I hope you guys are in for the long haul. I also intend to start making the chapters longer. But that doesn't mean I want more than a week to go by without an update but you know what they say the road to hell is paved with. As always please keep reading and following, and reviews good or bad are always welcome. I always accept good criticism. It's how we grow as authors!

Next I just wanted to way WOW! I started this story hoping to have a meager following and at least a few interested readers but you guys have truly blown me away. I mean I'm only at chapter 3 and I have currently 372 views, thank you all, and a special thanks to my 15 followers and favorites: (in bold are those who fall into both categories)  
CJLCWL AllTheGoodOnesWereTaken  
 **CoalTheBlack** BlueLion  
 **DavidC20OfficialWriter** Darkkknightsvengance  
 **NeoTyson** Mrcaretaker  
Snowingpetal Sewrtyuiop  
 **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** zzzoo99  
b3astops **poseidon's gryffindor son**  
jch529 **redjon23**  
 **kingdomheartsz3 rooch24**  
patrickdron silentdemise79  
 **pingwuan**

Lastly I'd like to address my reviewers sorry if I miss you :)  
Guest Mar 20- Thanks I'll keep them coming  
zzzoo99- You got it!  
Guest Mar 21- I'm so glad you like them  
pingwuan- I'm right there with you. Kim has some major issues so starting a story with them dating means breaking them up. But that doesn't mean you should take the easy way out and break from Kim's character. No one is perfect and as some other author's have demonstrated it's that flaw that can be used to break them up. Here's the next one especially for you! PS I LOVE PENGUINS 


	4. In the Heat of the Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. I've lost many of my best men in an attempt to overthrow Darth Mickey but the force is strong with that one. Plus lots of money and lawyers, that helps too lol.**

Chapter 4: Heat of the Moment

"KP, this is so not what it looks like," Ron sputtered out.

Kim had walked in prepared to forgive Ron. She had understood what was going on, or at least came to a pretty good conclusion. But right at this moment she felt all of her logic and good intentions going out the window.

Through gritted teeth Kim asked, "What….Is…..Going….On?"

Shego knew that this was a big moment. There was a choice to be made. Either take this opportunity and drive a wedge in between the team or stand back and try to get out of here a free woman.

"Look Kimmie," Shego relented, "this really isn't what it looks like. Ron will have to give you most of the details cause I passed out. But the fact is he patched me up here, see the bandages. He was just helping me get dressed so that we could go our separate ways. My leg is kinda banged up making it hard to slide into my skintight suit. That's it."

Yes, that was the perfect opportunity to tear up Team Possible. But it is better for her to be free, heal up, and fight another day. This has nothing to do with the sidekick, but she did like to pay back her favors. And the fact of the matter is that after everything he did for her yesterday she owed him a lot of favors.

Kim was prepared for so much when she kicked in that door. She had thought over a hundred scenarios. A fight with Shego, Shego holding Ron hostage, Shego having fled leaving Ron behind, Shego hurting Ron and the list went on all pretty much with that theme. But to have to walk in on this was just nuts and to top it all off Shego was being noble. Even Kim knew that it would have only taken a few words to make her fly off the handle.

"Okay Ron, I'm listening," Kim sighed.

"Wow thanks you two," Ron barely managed still trying to get used to having a voice again.

Shego gave him a small grin which wasn't missed by Kim.

"Just spit it out Ron. I don't have much patience right now," Kim griped.

"O-okay," Ron started, "well after the machine went of in Dr. D's lab I woke up without the ability to talk. Using my MMP I found Shego. Her leg was impaled and she was blind so I pulled it out and started to treat her. Her power wasn't healing her fast enough so used some of mine to give hers something of a boost and then carrying her out I went to look for you..."

Kim simply nodded. So far the story lined up with her theory.

Shego was shocked, and even though she knew that she'd healed fast she had no idea he'd augmented her powers. Just how much did she owe him? And why did he go to such great lengths to save her? She couldn't even prevent the frustration from covering her face.

"...so as I was saying we set out to look for you. Shego had no idea who I was either and since I couldn't tell her we just moved on. When she regained consciousness I placed her hand on my face to answer her questions and she figured out I couldn't talk. By the time I caught up with you, you had already made it out. Unfortunately it seems that you weren't willing to listen to Shego and I still couldn't talk. My guess is you were deaf. Shego could have died had I let you attack her then and I couldn't let you do that. We both know never would have lived that down. Before losing consciousness she gave me just enough info to find this place. I treated her and then we slept. She was freezing so I stripped us both and huddled for warmth..."

"She was freezing… in the jungle," Kim snapped interrupting.

An irritated look crossed Ron's face as he continued, "her body runs like a furnace because of her powers. After all the blood she lost and how depleted her powers were she was running a normal temperature for us, which is very low for her. You know me KP, I simply did all that I could to insure she would survive. I can't just let someone die, even if it's your arch enemy."

Kim calmly registered all that Ron had said whilst Shego stood to the said, a silent sentry. Shego knew that she wasn't really a part of what was going on. They weren't fighting over her, they were just fighting, and she knew what Ron was really fighting with. His unconscious admission had told her exactly what was going through his mind and heart, and as much as it might help her to drive the two apart she found herself to deeply in debt to Ron.

It wasn't normal for Ron to stand up to Kim like this. Kim knew how it sounded and hated it, but she wished he would just go back to doing what she said on missions and falling in line. That being said she couldn't help but feel a tingle when Ron asserted himself and acted like a man. Her mind trailed off and she thought of all the things she would love for him to take charge of in there personal lives. A small bit of drool escaped the side of her mouth as she began to giggle to herself.

"Ummm, Ron," Shego said, "I think we're losing her."

"Hello," Ron bellowed, "Earth to KP!"

Kim shook her head bringing herself back to reality. She tried to casually wipe the drool from her face… she failed, and a stream of it drool stretched out from her gloved hand forcing her to shake it off. She observed the two, now fully dressed, individuals. Ron's behavior up until this point had bothered her. No that wasn't it, his behavior was normal, it's just his actions that bothered her. It's not as though she could or would've asked him to do anything differently, but still, having him help her arch nemesis in such an… intimate way left Kim with a bad taste in her mouth. The one person whose actions and behavior were both a bit strange, especially at the moment was Shego. Hardly a snarky comment or insult to be heard from her. The usually venom tongued vixen seemed to have lost her claws.

'I believe Ron,' Kim reasoned with herself, 'it's just that he has never understood women. I can't count how many women have thrown themselves at him while he just stood there and smiled. If he'd known about Tara back then they might still be together and then we wouldn't be where we are. I'd have been happy for him of course but then again if that was entirely true I'd have helped the two of them get together. They would have been really good for each other, and I don't know a girl or guy nicer and more pure than those two. But none of that matters now. We're together and he is everything to me just like I am to him. Maybe if I let him be in charge more or maybe we try and take the relationship a bit further he'll be happier.'

Kim sighed in defeat, "Look I get it, I'm really really mad, but I get it."

Kim gracefully walked over to her boyfriend and gently put her hand on his face. She stared deep in his warm chocolate eyes and just like every time she found herself only loving him more. To her she could hide away in his eyes, it was the one place that she could hide form the whole world. She didn't have to be Kim Possible the girl who can do anything, she could just be Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable's girlfriend. And she really like that.

Kim placed a small kiss on Ron's lips and then pulled back squeezing his face tight, "I'll forgive you this time, but so help me Ron if I catch you half naked with a half naked woman again I'll have to apologize to our parents for not being able to give them grandchildren are we clear?"

"Cwystool," Ron squeaked through smashed lips.

While keeping her eyes locked on Ron, Kim spoke, "Ya know Shego, after all that's happened I don't really have it in me to fight you. Especially after everything Ron went through to help you. But if you are still there when I turn around I will have to put you down and send you on the first GJ chopper out of here."

The was all the sign that she needed and slowly Shego began to slink out the door, sparing just one last look at her savior. A twinge of guilt rand through her as she realized after everything he did for her that she was leaving him in a prison of his own. Her eyes met his and she knew in that split second that something had changed forever. So with one last seductive wink she hopped out and found hidden hover ship taking off towards her own secret hide out.

A long debriefing later Ron found himself collapsing on his bed. His arms flailing down beside him as exhaustion took over.

'God how am I ever going to do this. Kim obviously doesn't feel the same way I do,' Ron pondered.

A rustling sound from the corner of his room brought an explosion of cheese and chips, "Cheese!"

"Hey, little buddy," Ron greeted his best bud excitedly, "I missed you on this last mission. How's that stomach feeling?"

"Um uh, so so," Rufus chirped back.

"Still, it's really good to see you bud. I can't begin to tell you about what's been going on but let me start from the beginning." Ron began as he continued to explain the entire list of events and how it all seemed. Of course all of his emotions ranged from ecstatic and exciting to scared and protective.

"Hmmm," Rufus pondered for a moment, "Ron no like Kim, Ron like Shego."

Ron flipped over and face planted on his bed, "Ahhhhhhh!"

A concerned Rufus shuffled off his food and over to the bed climbing up on Ron's back, "Ron okay?"

Helping Rufus onto his shoulder Ron turned back over on the bed. No matter what happened he knew that his little buddy would always have his back. But Ron had to admit that he'd been worried about Rufus these past few months. He'd been a bit more languid and not his usual self. Rufus had blamed a stomach ache but Ron knew his little buddy, and if something was really wrong he would probably hide it. Maybe he could trick Rufus into going out later and sneak him to the vet. He didn't like lying to Rufus but it might be the only way to get him there, the little guy really doesn't like anything in a white coat after his booster shots. Mrs. Dr. P had almost given him a heart attack one time when she snuck up on him and picked him up off there kitchen table while still in her lab coat.

"I really don't know buddy. I mean don't get me wrong, I love KP. She's my best friend and she's been there for me since pre-k. She was even there when I brought you home," he explained giving his buddy a rub on the head, "but I just don't have romantic love for her. I'm not trying to be some martyr here I just think that if it came down to it I'd probably stay with her. I mean she's amazing, and beautiful, and always has my back. Even after she caught me in that weird situation with Shego she trusted me and believe me buddy it looked bad. I really wish I could feel more, and I can tell that just a kiss here and there isn't what she really wants."

Struggling with the next part Ron got up and moved to the window getting a good look at the night sky, "Until that mission I haven't ever been conflicted about my resolve with Kim. I mean this is Shego we're talking about, it's crazy right? She probably has some dark plan going on and I'm just falling for it. No wonder they all think I'm a buffoon. But still, most of it was my doing, and I was the one that saved her in multiple ways. Plus she didn't take advantage of the moment when Kim and I were fighting, and to be honest she might have been able to do some serious damage to mine a Kim's relationship if she had."

Ron turned to look at his buddy and Rufus could see the reflection of the moon in Ron's tears, "But I can still feel her buddy. As stupid and crazy as it is. I can feel the warmth of her body against mine. I can still smell her hair and the shampoo that I guess she uses… coconut I think. And in my hand I can still feel her…"

Ron trailed off at the last bit, a blush rising to his face as he remembered the soft flesh he held in his hand and how it felt as his hand was squished into it.

"...anyways, I just don't know how to feel. I know that I can't have a relationship with Shego. I'm not that crazy. But it made me realize that I can't keep things the way they are with KP. I just know that if she pushes things much further that I won't be able to back out. But after last night and this morning I know that I want to find someone who I can feel like this with. Even if that means hurting Kim, and the Dr.'s P, and my parents, and our friends, and… uggghhh."

As Ron went to sit down on his bed Rufus jumped up and grabbed the Kimmunicator from Ron's pocket followed up by pressing some buttons.

"Whatcha doin' bud?" Ron asked.

Rufus hit the last button and as suddenly an image of Monique popped up, "Hey little guy, where's Ron?"

"Ron has girl problems, needs help," Rufus squeaked in reply.

"No problem I'm ya girl," Monique replied, "where you at Ron, don't make me come over this late and find you?"

Ron laughed as he grabbed the Kimmunicator, "No need to bust down my door, I'm right here."

"So what's the damage baby boy, you and Kim on the outs or something," she asked with that same piercing glare she always used when she was digging for dirt.

That was unfortunately the one problem with Monique. She could force the truth out of you quicker then a Jedi Master with truth serum. Those all knowing eyes could see deep into your soul and find whatever it was you were hiding from her. Honestly she should think seriously about a life as a reporter."

"No," Ron managed, "it's just that things aren't quite… well we both don't really see things… ummm the same. And before the last mission I thought that it would work itself out or I could just deal and maybe things would change but… I don't know now. I mean we were like, cool, and now we're like, WHOA, and I'm left all like, ahhh."

Monique's eyes grew three sizes that day as she listened to Ron's confession, "OMG baby boy, are you tellin' me YDLKAFFSE?"

"Uhhh, come again for the Ron dawg," Ron puzzled.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "You don't love Kim and fell for someone else. Is that what's going down here?"

Amazed that she figured all that out from his weak explanation he replied, "No not exactly. It's like this, I love KP, but I don't really think I'm in love with her ya know. It's just everyone said we should be together for so long that I was kinda convinced that it was the right thing to do. So I took the plunge and now here I am. I was content to kinda see what happened but things kinda changed after last night. I'm desperate here Monique, pleeeasssse tell me what to do."

"Well first I'm going to need the deets on what happened during this last mission," she probed.

"Uggh, fine," and her recalled all of the details of the last two days as she sat there. Emotions played across her face through different parts of the story until he finally came to it's conclusion.

"...but look it's not like I want to be with Shego or even think that, that could even be a thing. It's just that after feeling all of that I don't know what to do. It's killing me because I can't talk to Kim about it."

A sly grin crossed Monique's lips, "So, baby boy has a thing for bad girls? And what is it that you're feeling there?"

Ron looked down to his unoccupied hand and found that he'd been unconsciously repeating the groping motion. Had he mentioned that to Monique in his story, he wasn't sure, but even so how did she know he was doing that? She shouldn't even be able to see that hand.

"How did you-" Ron started.

"When will you learn baby boy, I know everything. But more to the point you are going to have to talk to Kim. She's a big girl Ron, and eventually she'll figure out that something is wrong. You gotta be a man and tell her what's up. You know our girl deserves the truth, and even if it hurts her she won't hate you for it. After all you two been **together** since **forever**. Something like this may be a hurdle but it won't ruin you. You'll just have to give her time," Monique advised.

She was right and he knew it. Of course that had been his only choice the whole time but having someone else say it, especially Monique, really convinced him.

"Thanks Monique, I think I knew that, but I really needed to hear it," he thanked her.

"Oh and just an added tidbit," she smirked at him, "I know I shouldn't say this but, if a girl lights yo fire then you shouldn't just turn away cause she's got some rough road behind her. Night."

And with that Monique hung up leaving Ron to ponder her words. Was she trying to tell him to give things a go with Shego. Rough road was an understatement, try ten miles of bad news. But still, she'd been honorable and helped with Kim. She'd looked past herself and did something for him. The more he thought about it the more Shego confused him. And he continued to struggle with it until the next morning.

Sunday mornings were always the same, he would have breakfast with the Possible's and then proceed to spend the day with them. So it was a pretty average morning. Yeah Ron knew he needed to have a talk with Kim but that didn't mean it had to be right now. He could ease into it, and maybe it would go smoothly. He knew it would break her heart but still, it was going to need to happen and he was sure of that now.

Upon arriving at the Stoppable domicile he burst through the door, "Have no worries, have no fear, the Ron-man is now here!"

But upon further inspection he was met with just empty rooms. No smell of Mrs. Dr. P's wonderful homemade breakfast, no sounds of the twins creating rockets or WMD's and no Mr. Dr. P telling Ron about how things were in his day.

"Uhh, hello, is anybody home?" Ron called out.

After a moments silence, "Up here Ron," Kim's voice called through the dimly lit house.

Ron began to head upstairs, "hey what's the sitch KP, where is the family at?"

Upon entering the room though Ron's jaw dropped through the floor. He found Kim's room to be only lit by candles and the curtains pulled to block the morning sun. Soft jazz played from her speakers and Kim lie on her bed half propped up against the headboard. What made matters worse what she was wearing. Ron didn't really know material very well but it seemed like she was wearing some kind of silk or satin nightie all black with just some white lace in the front and some white stockings. She'd pulled her hair back into pigtails and she had a seductive look on her face as she gave Ron the come here finger curl and patted the bed beside her.

"Mom and dad took the tweebs out to a health and science expo at the convention center. Knowing the tweebs they'll be gone till dark. That really isn't my scene so I decided to stay home and perhaps make a bit of surprise for my BFBF," Kim flirted with him.

Her every move was enchanting and seductive. Ron knew that Kim had no real world experience with this but that didn't explain why she was so good at it. He went to sit beside her trying to act as casual as usual. He knew that what he felt now wasn't really love, but he was a guy and well of course if a beautiful woman like Kim tries to seduce a guy he's going to feel something.

"Uhh hey KP," Ron muttered, "look all this is badical and all but it's really not necessary. I could go downstairs and make us some omelets or something."

"Hmm, I am hungry," Kim whispered in a husky voice, "but not really for food."

Ron felt his ears start to burn as Kim's breath hit them, "Umm okay, what wo-wo-would you l-l-like then?"

A chesire grin grew from Kim's lips, "well it's awfully dark in here ya know. I think the only thing that's really going to help me is some Ron-shine."

After saying that Kim pulled his upper body down on the bed and gracefully slipped one leg over his hips as she mounted him. Her hands then found there way under his shirt as she grazed her fingers along his chest until slowly and softly dragging her nails down his chest. A shiver erupted from the young man's body as he lay there at her mercy.

"You can touch me to Ron, I won't bite...hard," Kim teased with the last word.

Ron's mind was gone. He was completely lost in this moment. All thought, all sense and logic was gone and replace by animal desire as he brought his hands to her back. Slowly he slid his hands up and down her back until something clicked in his head, he couldn't feel a bra strap. Slowly and frightened he let his hands wander down to her hips and found, or perhaps he should say didn't find what he was looking for. He gulped hard as his heart began to thunder in his chest.

"And what are you looking for she teased," a small blush coming to her face.

Honestly it was good to see that she was at least a little embarrassed, "My sanity."

"Let's see if I can help you find it," she said as she took his hands up the front of her body ending with her squeezing them into her chest.

"Ohh," yelped a surprised Kim, "someone is happy to see me."

The both began to blush furiously. His hands squeezed lightly and his mind exploded. It was Kim's odd expression that brought him back down to earth.

"Ron… why are you crying," Kim asked dropping all pretense of seduction and now concern filled her voice.

He was crying. He hadn't even realized it but he was. Behind all the lust and heat of the moment he knew this wasn't right. He couldn't have his first time with his best friend if he didn't love her. It was a precious gift they were giving each other and he couldn't do that under these false pretenses. He would never be a guy okay with that.

Suddenly Ron was flooded with power, power and raw animal instinct. He hungered for Kim, he needed this and body was begging for it. His hands shook as he fought the urge to grab her and take her. He knew the power flowing through him, it was his MMP but it had never come out like this before. He'd only used it in fights or in training, and even though it was a little chaotic at times it was certainly not something that just took over like this.

Kim was baffled at this new development. So far the morning had gone exactly according to plan. Ron had come over like normal and she'd beckoned him to come upstairs. She had purchased this new outfit in disguise as a special surprise for Ron. She had to do something to move there relationship forward. The couldn't stay at this stage forever. It was time to create something new and with that bring new feelings and emotions with it. His shock had also been expected and played to her advantage as she attempted to seduce him. Which was going extremely well if the flush on his face was any indication. Not to say she wasn't embarrassed dressed like this and doing these things with him. She had to focus on her martial arts training so that she could remain focused and fluid. As she finally brought his hands to her chest fire ran through her veins and she knew she was blushing the same crimson he was. It was at that moment that everything changed. He was crying, slow tears falling from his eyes, and if that hadn't been weird enough his body had began to emit a blue aura and his eyes took on a blue glow. Also his hands started to shake as he laid beneath her.

"Ron," Kim said sounding worried, "what's wrong? Let me help you."

As she reached out to him his hands found her arms. The look in his eyes was desperate and filled with longing. She'd seen him activate his magical aura before that was different. He seemed wild and uncontrolled. There was desire in him, but it wasn't her Ron. It seemed like such a dark thing.

Ron knew that he couldn't do much of anything right now. He felt like if he moved an inch from holding her that the beast within would take over.

"Argggh," he roared against himself, "I, I, I can't. KP."

"Please Ron," she begged him, "you can't tell me anything. I'm yours and you're mine. I'm freely giving you all of myself. Please do something or say something."

Kim knew she had to make a choice. Ron was obviously fighting something, fighting himself, and if she could help him then she would. Kim reached to the bottom of her negligee and slowly started to pull it over her head.

"Nooo!" Ron screamed.

Using all of his remaining willpower he flipped her off of him surged towards to the corner of the room. He curled down into himself and looked over at her. She was starting to come off of the bed and approach him. He had to stop her. If she touched him again there was no way that he'd be able to stop himself. What could he say, what would make her stop, she had to stop.

"I don't like you like that KP," he shouted at her, "I can't keep doing this! I can't be your boyfriend, I can't let myself take advantage of you. I love you, I love you so much, but not like this, not this way."

And with that and the last of his remaining willpower he bolted out of the room and tore through the house. He ran and ran until he ended up at the park. His power was still overwhelming him and so he stumbled behind some trees, he proceeded to crouch down and hug he's knees as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Somebody, please help me," Ron begged as hid himself away.

A hand slipped out from the darkness and rested on his shoulder, "Ron?"

A/N: So how do you guys like things so far? I try really hard to keep everything in line with the characters in a certain light. I want to keep my writing to at least a semi professional level while at the same time staying true to the story. I love this story so far and hope you guys enjoy it too. I know this ending was a little intense and I hope it didn't paint anyone in such a bad light. Please R&R so I know your thoughts. I honestly had another thought on a way it could go but since I didn't have a beta reader I let my wife check it out. If anyone is willing please let me know because I am in desperate need of beta readers.

Lastly, and most importantly I have to let you guys know that you all rock out loud, so last but least a shout out to all of my followers and new reviewers. You guys seriously rock in surround sound. (People who both favorite and follow will be in bold)

Today's props go to:

Followers and faves- CJCWL, **CoalTheBlack** , **DavidC20OfficialWriter** , **Deus Terran** , **Hazard1122** , **Jimmyle311** , **NeoTyson** , RKF22, Snowingpetal, **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** , **Twilight rasengan** , **Vanitas50** , b3astops, **geniusgoat** , jch529, **kingdomheartsz3** , kylo ren knights of ren, magnumhawk, mudaship39, patrickdron, **pingwuan** , **poseidon's gryffindor son** , **puppetmaster14** , redjohn23, **rooch24** , **silentdemise79** , AllTheGoodOnesWereTaken, Darkknightsvengeance, FF8cerberus, Mrcaretaker, Pagosto McNasty, Sewrtyulop, Syndirr, TheliteraryJourneyman, WWWFearMe, Xavier 17, YohanKC, bleach1990, crash2663, kibeth13, kyuubic, tafion, zzzoo99

Reviews:  
FF8Cerberus- Hey bud, thanks for the thoughts. I always like to hear what people think so I can re-examine my own thoughts. Hope you like the new chapter.  
RKF22- Thanks for the support.

Smiling Lemon- Maybe, but I think it and I feel like Ron could go that way ya know.

Jch529- Well then here comes the line and sinker.

Hazard1122- Well then here you go bud, chapter 4 hot off the presses.


	5. Safe from Myself

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. I've lost many of my best men in an attempt to overthrow Darth Mickey but the force is strong with that one. Plus lots of money and lawyers, that helps too lol.**

Chapter 5- Safe From Myself

Shego sat back in her home. It was a quiet place outside of the town limits but quite close to Middleton. She was relaxing, and still licking her wounds to some extent. She'd receive several message from Dr. Drakken, none of which were concerned, but they gave her the location of his newest lair and told her to hurry and get there. She of course wouldn't go for another month. It had only been a couple of days since then but still it troubled her that the memory of Stoppable was so fresh in her mind. When she closed her eyes she saw him, when she smelled the air it carried his faint scent, and as she lay at night she could feel his touch on her skin. It was intoxicating and irritating all at the same time.

'What's wrong with me,' she couldn't help but wonder.

Thoughts plagued her mind, 'So what if he saved me, and cared for me, healed me both physically and magically, and who cares that he fought princess for me.'

But the truth was she cared and she knew it. She didn't know what one thing really had her so intrigued. Which one of his white knight antics was really causing her such distress. She of course valued her life very highly and he'd saved her life six way from Sunday. But still, it seemed that the thing that not only surprised her the most but touched her was that he'd actually fought against princess, he long time best friend and girlfriend for her, regardless of what romantic feelings he may have.

"Ya know what screw this. He did this to me and now he's going to fix it," she yelled as she walked out the door. Still not entirely sure what version of a throw down she was looking for.

It was early Sunday morning when she'd gotten to his house. Her rash decision coming after another night of exciting dreams that left her in desperate need of a cold shower. She'd have never known beneath all of those baggy clothes was the body of a Greek God. But now she knew and might never be able to forget. If he played his cards right this could be the best wake up call he'd ever gotten, that being said it could also be a very rude one.

To her surprise she'd found him making his way out of his house as her hover craft idled over head. Naturally she'd decided to follow. He'd lead her to Kimmie's house but Shego had noticed so odd light coming from the room she'd learned had belonged to her nemesis. Of course she'd had Drakken create bots that had followed them enough that she knew every inch of both of there houses. It was to her incredible disgust that she saw Ron led upstairs and Kimmie starting to put the moves on him. After watching for only a minute she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not sticking around for this," she said to herself, "God this is dumb, why am I even here?"

After a moment of bickering with herself and putting down the stupidity of her actions this morning she was stopped by a yell before she could fly off. It was Ron, he'd taken off as Kim had tried to get it on with him.

"Ouch," she chuckled, "strike one for the cheerleader."

As she'd decided that now this morning had become a resounding success she was beggining to leave again when Ron bolted out of the front door from the Possible home. He'd not even stopped when he passed his home and tore down the streets into town. As she trailed him she noticed the look on his face was frantic and he was exuding a blue aura. Everything about him screamed, 'I need to get away.' Regardless of what feelings he may or may not have or what Kimmie had tried to do his reaction was far to dramatic.

"Ron," she thought as she pursued him without giving it any thought.

Desperately she followed him through the end of town. She was thankful that she hadn't abandoned her hover craft. Her first instinct was to jump out of the hover craft and follow him on foot. Her combat reflexes allowed her to observe him before taking rash judgment. His speed was amazing, and she knew there was no way she could possibly catch up to him on foot. It wasn't until he slowly came to a stumbling halt that she disembarked. She was so preoccupied with catching up to him that she'd forgotten to engage the ship's cloaking device. Even if she had realized it she wouldn't have cared, the only way to describe what she was feeling was desperation.

As she came upon them she could only watch as he staggered around. He looked frightened and desperate. It was as though something or someone was hunting him, but he also seemed to be looking for something, something that perhaps he was afraid to find. She knew it didn't make any sense but these were all the things her years of experience could tell her. The look was actually all to familiar to her. Her brothers powers were all chaotic for them when they first came out but it was nothing compared to her own. Sure Hego had to switch to plastic cups from the glass ones but every time Shego got emotional, and if you know teenage girls it was often, she would burn everything around her. She was terrified of her own powers and how they might harm those around her. She would distance herself from family and friends, and all the while be desperate for someone to reach out to her. She could see all of her need for help but fear of others reflected in his eyes.

Something new dawned on her in that moment, 'I have to help him, I have to make all of my own suffering mean something. Otherwise I'd have to accept that all of the isolation I went through was for nothing. He is to pure and good to end up like me, and I think this world is to small for two Shego's.'

As she watched him stumble behind some trees the strength seemed to leave him as he collapsed behind them and hugged his knees to his chest. The cool wind carried the sound of his sobs to her ears. His pain was so tangible it hurt her just to be near him. Yet still she persisted, and as she approached him she placed a hand delicately on his shoulder not really knowing what or who she was truly confronting.

"Ron," his name left her mouth in a whisper, like some kind of secret to never be spoken aloud.

His body shook as he turned to see the mint green fingers that firmly yet gently gripped him. Of course that would have usually been enough to tell the young man who this was, but his mind was not in a state to process rational thought. So it wasn't until his eyes crawled up her black and green suit, climbing her well toned arms, across her chest, past her neck and unto the unusually soft look on her face did it finally register in his mind.

"Sh-Shego," he muttered.

Then again his power and desire flared inside of him. He barely had any strength left to resist. He managed a pitiful crab walk away from her falling to the ground several times. He could feel his body hunger for her. Not so long ago he felt her skin against his own. Fresh in his memory was every curve, every contour, the way she looked when she slept, the feeling of her heart, her breath on his face and the smell of her hair. It was intoxicating and threatened to overwhelm him. His body needed her, it needed to feel itself against her once again. But it was met with resistance. His hands weren't letting him feed his need. Plastered across his face were flashes of pain and desire as the rest of him tried to lunge toward her, and yet his arms dug into the new tree he'd crawled to.

"Shego," he called to her with a low animalistic call.

She knew of his so called Monkey Power, but she never knew quite what to think of it until now. Some primal force exuded from his body. He didn't just desire her, he needed her in the most primal way possible, and right there in a moment of terror she realized that she wouldn't be able to stop him. Whatever he wanted she didn't have the power to stop him from taking. As mighty as she considered herself she knew that even before the fight could even begin. Her only choice was to run, run far and fast and hope to get to her ship in time. But just as his hands had, her entire body betrayed her, as she found herself walking to him.

"Ron," she called to him again but this time with desperation in her voice, "it's okay, let me help you."

Barely a sliver of his consciousness remained to fight against the animal he had become. He could still register the fear in her eyes, but she fought past it all just to help him.

'Why Shego, why don't you run,' he thought before bringing voice to his final moments of lucidity.

With his last ounce of strength he cried to her, "Run Shego! Run away, before it's to late!"

The heat of her tears falling from her face could've burned the boy had he any of himself left in his mind. She had finally reached him and fell to her knees before him. Caught completely surprised and off guard he remained motionless as even his primal urges could only watch as she pulled his hands away from the tree and wrapped them around her own body. His fingers were bloody as he had dug them into the tree with incredible force to resist the urging of the rest of his form.

Caressing his cheek she brought her forehead to his, "I understand okay, I get it. You are so afraid and the power is overwhelming you. You are young, not so young as I was when I went through this, but perhaps my powers weren't this terrifying. You aren't yourself, but if you're ever going to master your powers you must accept them, and this is just another part of it. I accept you Ron, I accept all of you and now you must do whatever you must to get yourself under control."

Shego wrapped her hands around him pulled her frame tightly against his. Her body recalling the familiar form that it had happily melted into not so long ago, and gladly welcomed it's return.

"It's okay," she promised him, "I'm ready."

Shock crossing her face as he called back to her, "Shego, please help me."

Somehow he had regained some control. His desire had turned into a hunt, but her willful submission had temporarily quelled his urges. He was back in control for now, but he knew the desire was only hidden behind a thin veil and if he didn't submit to it that it would once more rear it's head and attempt to retake control. Yet all he could do was cling to her, and embrace her as she did him. Burying his face in her mane that covered her shoulder. Breathing in the familiar scent another wave of calm swept over him. It was little but he was feeding his desire.

She noticed he was able to fight back again, but didn't dare to move away from him. Say what you want about her failures with Drakken, no one could discredit her as a warrior or a woman, and she got the feeling Ron needed a bit of both right now. But it was her submitting to him that brought him this far so all she could do was keep on that course until he was fully in control, however far that took them. It was fortunate that no one had been around the park that day, not that she would have truly cared, but it was only there isolation that kept the beast inside of him solely focused on her.

Slowly repositioning herself, all the while keeping him in very close proximity, she laid down on her back and brought his body a simple breath away. His hands now on her hips now while hers explored under his shirt tracing all of his muscles and scars. She couldn't help but love scars, each telling a different story and he had so many of them. To her they were like tattoo's only far more intimate. His breath fell on her, ragged and uneven. She simply had to give herself to him and he would have control. A precious gift to be sure, but no more than her own life that he'd saved countless times only days before. She knew he was hesitating. His morals not allowing him to do what he needed to in order to bring his power back into check. But even though she could probably escape with the current amount of restraint he was displaying she could only imagine what would happen to the next woman he came across, and she certainly wouldn't be so willing. He'd never heal from the damage that would cause his soul. She'd have to draw him out.

Slowly pulling her gloves off and pulling his shirt up and over his head she grazed up his back with her nails before dragging them back down. Left in there wake were eight lines of trickling blood. His head arching back in a slow moan. But her efforts seemed to both work perfectly and backfire at the same time. It had seem to have bring him what he needed, but also force down the beast in him. When his eyes returned to her the desperate hunger had receded and he was slowly becoming more himself. A little bit more and this nightmare would be over. Raising her head she slowly sunk her teeth into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. A copper taste seeped into her mouth as she pulled away.

'It's working,' she yelled in her own mind.

Truly if she'd had just a few more minutes, maybe even moments then she could have healed him. But it was not to be, as she was mentally preparing herself for her next move fast approaching foot steps could be heard. Turning her head to late all that she saw was the bottom of a boot approaching her face.

Her body tumbled through the grass until her side smacked into the trees. She'd slowed down enough though that the tree hadn't hurt, but she was glad the boot hadn't made full contact with her face. Her reflexes had kicked in at the last moment raising her shoulder to take part of the blow. She didn't have to look at who it was though, she knew that kick anywhere.

"Stay away from him you bitch," Kim shouted now moving toward Ron. He'd toppled to his side as well when she had used a baseball slide kick to get Shego out from under him. She chastised herself for not fully thinking things through but after she saw Shego rake her nails down his back she'd lost it. What really took her by surprise was Shego's reaction.

"Run away princess," Shego screamed at the redhead, "he's not himself, RUN AWAY!"

Obviously Shego was lying or didn't know what she was talking about. If something was wrong with, **her Ron,** then she wasn't going anywhere. Yes what he'd said back in her room had sounded an awful lot like a break up as she'd thrown herself at him. She'd just scared him a bit by moving so fast, but he was obviously not opposed to it. This was just a minor melt down, and something that she found awfully cute about him.

Kim took up her fighting stance and shouted over to Ron, "Get out of here while I take out the trash."

'He didn't move, he must be in some kind of shock,' Kim thought.

Kim turned her attention to Shego who still had that desperate look in her eyes like she was scared for Kim, "I was merciful last time and let you go Shego, but this time you'll end up in a cozy little eight by ten that's been lovingly prepared for you."

Shego knew that Kim just wasn't getting it. Kim could only see what was right in front of her and I had no time for things like powers she couldn't understand. But this wasn't about her or Kim right now, this was about Ron. She knew that engaging Kim in battle right now would end poorly for everyone so she had to convince her to back off. A far more daunting task then fighting her ever was. In her peripheral vision though she could already see Ron losing it again. He hadn't been able to think straight when Kim sliding in and just like her, his natural reflexes had kicked in and he'd risen to avoid some of the damage. Maybe if they hadn't been separated then she could have kept Ron from regressing but it was far to late for 'what if's' now.

Kim started her charge and Shego only threw up her hands and yelled, "Kim you have to stop, Ron can't hold on much longer," but Kim wasn't about to listen to her.

Shego went to block Kim's incoming roundhouse but it still sent her sprawling across the grass. She managed to recover in time to see that Ron had risen to his feet and seemed to be shaking violently. It was to late.

Kim still hadn't noticed Ron's latest movements coming in to follow up on her roundhouse with an ax-kick to end this fight quickly. What she hadn't anticipated was Ron seemingly materializing right in front of her and catching her foot on it's way down.

Shego had clinched her eyes shut as Kim's kick was coming and she had been to distracted to put up a defense. It wasn't until a shadow fell over her that she opened her eyes again and found Ron holding Kim's kick in the air, blocking her from the blow with his own body.

"Ron," Shego choked out.

Rage was all that Ron could feel now. Slowly he'd started to come back to his senses. Shego had brought him back from the edge that he'd very nearly fell from but Kim had ruined it all. When Shego had been kicked out from under him at first all he could do was flex his fingers. He'd let her go and she'd been hurt. The girls had been to far and to caught up to hear him slowly calling her name. But now standing here he could feel her behind him.

Kim looked puzzled, "Ron, what are you doing?"

"You dare hurt what's mine," he roared at her.

He whipped her leg back like a rag doll and flung her across the field. Luckily she'd avoided any trees and been able to find her footing mid flip. She wasn't head cheerleader for nothing.

"Ron," Kim screamed at him now, "what are you doing? Why would you protect her now? She's the bad guy, the enemy ya know, we fight the bad guy. Quit being an idiot and move."

He couldn't even hear her though. He could only feel, and he felt pissed. Bad and good wouldn't even make sense to him right now. All that existed was his pain, the woman trying to heal him, who had given herself to him, and now this woman who was trying to take her away.

Kim watched on as he flew into a rage and wild blue trails of energy rippled off of him. It was all she could do in all honesty to keep from falling backwards. Raising his fists towards the opposite shoulders he then ripped them back down to his sides in an 'X' motion and Kim felt like she'd been hit by a truck as the force created by Ron's fists hit her. Between Ron and Monkey Fist she was slightly familiar with MMP but still it seemed more like a delusion than something tangible like Shego's powers. Though now it seemed like she was having to face her denial head on. Still it made no sense why he was fighting her.

"Go away" Ron screamed at her, and then suddenly seemed to lose focus again as he started looking around, "Shego, Shego, Shego."

Tears fell from both of the women around him. Shego slowly got to her feet. She knew just touching him might lead to a violent outburst so she slowly moved to stand in front of him. The sound of his voice was hollow as if he had no idea where he was or what was going on.

Cradling his face in her hands she held him, "Ron, it's Shego, I've got you okay. I won't leave again, I promise. It's going to be alright now."

She began to rock him slowly in a soothing manner, but that was only half it's purpose. As she gradually turned him around she locked eyes with the red headed hero. She didn't think Ron could even understand what anyone was saying right now so she decided to try and warn princess away.

"Look," Shego said as warmly as possible, "Ron isn't himself right now. Whatever you did to him back there threw his powers into some crazed lust drive. Now all that has been switched to anger. For whatever reason I can get through to him. Now you need to go so I can bring him back under control. Then I'll send him hippity hop straight back down candy lane okay. I owe him Kimmy, this is nothing more than that."

Kim was assaulted by thoughts. Sure, everything that Shego was saying made a weird kind of sense, but there were still way to many unanswered questions. First off, why was Shego even here, and what's more why was she acting this way toward Ron, and most importantly why the hell could Shego help him better than she could!

"No," Kim yelled marching straight up to them, "no, no, no, no, I refuse to accept it. He's mine and you can't have him. If he needs help then I'll help him, there is nothing that you can't do that I can't do better. I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything."

Kim didn't have the forethought that Shego did about not grabbing Ron from behind. Her fingers hadn't even closed on his shoulder when his hand suddenly appeared on her wrist.

"You won't take her from me, she's mine," he continued to shout at her.

For the second time that day Ron took her and flung around. This time though she wasn't so fortunate and wound up smack against a tree. She didn't feel anything break but she'd be very surprised if she didn't have some bruised ribs.

Shego grabbed the control for her hovercraft moments later it landed beside them. Slowly and gently she prompted Ron up into the craft with her. She was now certain that unless she go Ron out of there that he would soon do serious damage to the princess, and sure she wouldn't lose any sleep over it, but Ron would.

Kim was still trying to shake off the force of smacking into the tree as she crawled toward the two now floating away.

"Don't go Ron," Kim tried to call out to him, "don't leave me."

The ride was less eventful than Shego feared it might be. With Ron embracing her from behind as she piloted the shuttle home. He shook gently and tears fell from his eyes every so often yet it seemed as long as he could hold her he'd be fine. Slowly but surely it seemed like he was calming, but still he clung to her. Though, it wasn't a lustful embrace now, it wasn't exactly a friendly hug either, it was more of a, if I let you go I might disappear or just float away.

Slowly she managed to get him him inside her house and lay him down in her bed. She climbed in beside him but the look of lust was gone. It was replaced by a look of exhaustion. He must of used a lot of power and probably all of his will just trying to repress it. All that was left now was a the hollow shell of a man who had given everything he had to control the beast within.

While she was lying the with him he turned to face her. She couldn't even place the look he was giving her. So much raw emotion. She was so lost in the look that she completely missed his hand slide up and cup her face. She didn't move as his thumb stroked her cheek as they lay there and stared into the others eyes.

"I don't really know what this is but," Ron's voice was strained as he suffered through, "but I know that you saved me from myself. I know that you kept me from hurting anyone else and...from hurting Kim. She's having some trouble dealing with the way of things, but I still don't want to hurt her. She's my best friend. But you… I know we're supposed to be enemies, and that I shouldn't but every time I see you now I feel calm. I don't even understand it really but it feels good, and right. I just can't label it though."

Shego grinned one of her classic wicked smiles as she returned the touch, "Labels are for soup cans Stoppable. Whatever this is, I can't figure it out, and you sure as hell aren't in any condition for deep thought. Plus, this is you we're talking about sidekick, deep and meaningful thought just isn't your style. How bout this just is what it is and things are what they are, and you and I are two people with scars that no one else will ever understand. Call it need, desire, love, lust or comfort but whatever you call it lets just let it be and right now lets just be here. I don't want anything from you Stopp- no, Ron, I just know that right now I want to be right here, and for you to be right there. For me, for now, that's enough. For tomorrow, well, how about we let it's problem come then and not worry about it. So before this moment gets any more Sixteen Candles or something just go to sleep and know that I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere."

It was Ron's turn to smirk now, "Your wisdom is vast indeed. But you're right, thinking about whatever this is, and about what tomorrow might bring is just to much for the moment. The only point is that this is right where I want to be."

Shego looked away for a moment and had to fight back a blush from her own thoughts, "Look Ron. I know how upsetting it can be with crazy new powers and how they can overwhelm you. The most important thing is to be able to maintain a firm hold over your emotions and stay confident. When you start feeling out of control then you've already lost it. When I was first cursed with my 'glow' power. When my brothers became heroes, I became a monster. I was scared of my power, and I hurt so many innocent people just trying to get a hold of my new power. But it's not just always power is it. It's much more than that, and that's what people don't get. For me most of it was outward. Look Ron I'm going to tell you something that I swore I'd never tell anyone. It wasn't just the crazy power or the green skin that drove me over the edge, the meteor marked me in a way that no other knows. It made me infertile, I can not now, nor ever have children. It's not that I held any desire to have children then, but when that choice gets taken from a woman, as well as everything else going on it tipped me. I lost everything and fell into the darkness, and it is that very fate that I'm trying to keep you from."

For moments that seemed like hours the two just laid there. Shego's words hung heavy on the air while Ron chose his next words. What Shego had just revealed to him was probably her most closely guarded secret and everything between them hung on his next words.

Dawning his serious face he spoke to her, "So, what you're saying is we would never had need to use protection."

Shego knew she should be angry, but honest to God she was just to tired and his stupid whit just made it to hard to be angry, "I swear if I wasn't exhausted I'd have killed you by now. So count yourself lucky. I am tired and you are to damn cute to be mad at for long."

A soft chuckle brought pain to his face, "Call it an ice breaker. Truth is my power seems to be a feral thing. But I have had no curse or have suffered nothing like you have and I will never let it be said there is any comparison. Anything that I do will be done by my own hands whether or not I am in my right mind is still my own doing. Your burden was done to you and if you ask me regardless of where you stand in anyone elses eyes, to me you are an amazing woman, and I stand… or rather I lay here in awe of you. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing woman I've ever met. It's a lot easier to think you can do anything than to admit you can't."

Obviously she knew what comparison he was going for there, and while she wasn't thrilled to have Kimmy brought up in her bed, she realized that he had just called her better than the cheerleader, and that she had to admit she did like. It was amazing that he turned her entire speech about how he was suffering and her understanding of it into a way that she was the stronger of them and how her burden was greater. She hadn't been trying to say who got the worse end of the stick here but he wouldn't allow her to lessen her struggle or demean her own strength by saying they suffered equally.

A innocent smile spread across her mouth and made its way to her eyes, "You are truly something else Ron Stoppable. I try and give you understanding and empathy, but all you can see is how I compared us. You refuse to see us as equals but put me on a pedestal. That is what you did with the cheerleader but you won't do it to me. I lay here with you because I see something in you and you say you see something in me. But if things are to move even an inch forward it must be as equals. I understand you can't change in a day, but you have to try and see yourself as the man I see. I won't entertain the notion of a weak partner, and you can take that however you wish."

The implications of what she said hit him hard. He'd fallen into his old habits and was trying to put this woman on a pedestal above him. But unlike Kim she didn't want that, she didn't want a sidekick or someone to serve beneath her, but a man to stand beside her. Could he be that man, and was that what he wanted now? He really wasn't sure, and he didn't know how to make that fit into his life as it was. What would he have to do, have to give up if he were to chose to stay and be with Shego?

His face was riddled with questions but she could see that the exhaustion hanging over his head only furthered to weary him. They had shared much in a very brief time and even she didn't know how to begin to process it all. What she did know was that she was happy for him to be there. And sure she could try to comfort him with words, but what fun would that be. As he puzzled she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Ron had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed the impish look on her face or the glint in her eye. The kiss had been such a soft thing that he almost could have ignored it, but the woman who was giving it was not to be ignored and the fire her lips brought his couldn't be ignored either. Tenderly, and softly he returned the kiss. It worked almost like a sedative as all of his thoughts left him and he felt his mind and body settle in to bed beside her. Fully allowing the weight of the day to set on him.

"I think..." he began, "I think there is something here, between us. And I want to know what that is. I don't plan on trying to take over the world or anything, and I don't expect you to start saving kittens from trees or anything like that either. But still I can't and won't just move on and ignore what I feel for you."

"Now that Ron," she purred at him, "is how a man should talk. You might just be worth the trouble after all. Now shut up and get some sleep."

Slowly the two disrobed without getting up. They pulled the blanket up and over there half naked forms as Ron rested his head into Shego's chest and she ran her fingers threw his hair. His breath crawled along her skin and a warmth grew inside of her. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't magical or storybook, but as far as Shego was concerned it was exactly what they both needed. And with that they fell asleep.

A/N: So who felt cheated when they didn't get a lemon scene there. Please understand where I am coming from though, Shego is no hoe. And neither her nor Ron know or at least are willing to admit exactly what they feel. Still working on getting a beta reader so I apologize for anything that doesn't sound right. Ron and Shego have taken another step forward towards a relationship while Ron has drawn away from Kim. How do you think she's going to handle that. This could be bad for our boy.

A whole slew of characters and progression wait in the next chapter so it may be a long one. I shall still endeavor to release it in a timely manner. Be patient with me and please enjoy this one. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and all comments are welcome. You can also send me a private message. I am working on a few one shots as well. My newest one came from a thought as to what girl in the Kim Possible universe truly deserves Ron's love, and it came down to two girls in my mind. Any guesses on who the two are or who I went with. I'd love to hear it. Well till the next time.

As always I must mention those of you who are so badical that you decided to Fave, follow, review or a mix of the three. All faves and followers will be mentioned at the end of every story and every new review since the last story will be addressed. So please R&R. (People who both favorite and follow will be in bold)

Today's props go to:

Followers and faves- CJCWL, **CoalTheBlack** , **DavidC20OfficialWriter** , **Deus Terran** , **Hazard1122** , **Jimmyle311** , **NeoTyson** , RKF22, Snowingpetal, **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** , **Twilight rasengan** , **Vanitas50** , b3astops, **geniusgoat** , jch529, **kingdomheartsz3** , kylo ren knights of ren, magnumhawk, mudaship39, patrickdron, **pingwuan** , **poseidon's gryffindor son** , **puppetmaster14** , redjohn23, **rooch24** , **silentdemise79** , AllTheGoodOnesWereTaken, Darkknightsvengeance, FF8cerberus, Mrcaretaker, Pagosto McNasty, Sewrtyulop, Syndirr, TheliteraryJourneyman, WWWFearMe, Xavier 17, YohanKC, bleach1990, crash2663, kibeth13, kyuubic, tafion, zzzoo99m, GreenScar1990, **laverneanimemaster360** , redshadow011195, Mashot Tito, alpha of rapture, neoneoist

Reviews:  
 **poseidon's gryffindor son** \- Did you see that coming? Hope you enjoyed it, I try to play into some of Kim's denial a bit. But I don't see her a bad person. We'll just have to see what the story has in store for her. I'd enjoy hearing your thoughts on the matter though.

 **Mrcaretaker-** Thanks man, love the feedback.

 **NeoTyson-** Yeah I'm with you there, it's mystical MONKEY power, ya know, this is a primal thing and shouldn't be something that doesn't have to be mastered.

 **The Book of Eli-** Well, was it who you thought it was? And yeah he certainly has a cuddle buddy now lol.

 **Hazard1122-** Hope you liked how I spun that. I mean not many people consider what it was like for Shego when she got her powers and I thought that could be something that powerfully brings these two together.

 **Guest (April 4)-** here you go, hope you didn't have to wait to long

 **2nd Guest (April 4)-** Thanks, enjoy the new chapter

 **ghost-** Your comment certainly kept me laughing for a while. Were you surprised to find that I'd already read your story, perhaps we might get a chance to work together some time. Enjoy the new chapter.

Lastly here a very special thanks to one reader individual, XgothicXKateX, who has helped me think about some things and through her own stories has given me some inspiration. If you haven't read her stuff yet you're missing out so look her up.


	6. What The Night Brings

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. Relentless attempts have only ended in failure to attain the rights to Kim Possible, it seems like season 5 where Ron wises up and realizes that he needs some Shego in his life is doomed to never happen. But fear not faithful readers, I'll never give up and never surrene- (gun shot). I mean to say that it's not mine. (cries out of frame) Please don't hurt me anymore.**

 **Special A/N: That's right it's special and why is it special? Because, drum roll please, dun dun dun dun dun, I freaking say so! Anywho I never intended to take so long to write this chapter. Between long hours at work and spending and reading a lot of stories myself I've been wrapped up. A lot of you out there are really talented and I've really enjoyed reading your stories so hopefully you'll enjoy this. This story also would have been up almost two weeks ago but my computer started auto updating and I lost this entire chapter. (cries) It was quite frustrating to write it again. And of course it never comes out exactly the same. Some parts are better and some parts I just couldn't get to come out right. (sighs) Anyways, on with the show.**

 **Chapter 6: What the Night Brings**

Ron was immediately aware that he wasn't in familiar surroundings. He hadn't actually been training most of the skills that he'd learned from Yamanouchi. But upon need of them he found that it was a lot easier than riding a bike. Riding a bike was traumatic and terrifying. at least at first, ninja skills were smooth and natural. He was vaguely aware of being with Kim and then freaking out and running away. _Real smooth Ron-man_. After that everything got blurry. He'd run to the park, and someone had... found him… right?

First things first, he had to determine where he was. Opening his eyes was the fastest way to reveal that he was awake and aware. If he was in unsafe or unfriendly territory that's the last thing he wanted to give away. Taking a slow deep breath he slowed his heart rate down to a resting pulse and focused on his senses. Taste was immediately off the table. His mouth was to dry to taste anything. He'd have to get a drink soon because he was seriously dehydrated. Now for smells. The first thing he smelled was coconut, it wasn't a strong scent or one that smelled environmental, but maybe a lotion or something. There were no other significant smells, maybe something from the park earlier and maybe some kind of detergent. Okay moving on. Touch was the next on the list and by far the most informative thus far. He was obviously lying down and by the feel of it in a bed. Next on the list of painful awareness was that he was half naked. True he usually slept that way, but not remembering getting that way combined with the next fact was the real kicker. From the pressure on his chest and the squeezing sensation around his rib cage he obviously wasn't sleeping alone.

After a half second of panic Ron quickly regained his composure. _Okay Ron-dog, this is no big. Just gotta keep this up and use my badical ninja awesomeness to get outta here._ Still he had to figure out where he was, and most important who he was with. Hopefully that would clear up the rest of his foggy memories. The coconut smell was making more sense now that he was focused on his sense of touch and not blocking it out. Whoever he was sleeping with had there hair draped across them. The piece of touch sensory info cinched his growing theory on who this person was. Of course from the feel of the body it was a woman… a very well built woman, but it was her skin that was all to familiar. The mix of firm muscle yet silky soft and smooth skin was something he'd only experienced once before. And that was saying something considering his time with the cheer squad had brought him into contact with the female form on many occasions. _Shego._

The realization brought both comfort and a sense of elation that his limited amount of training couldn't hide. He was beginning to become intimately familiar with the feel of her body. He'd smelled her coconut shampoo when the slept in the bunker but it had been masked by some other smells and he hadn't fully been able to take a sensory evaluation of the surroundings. The last of his basic senses, hearing and sight, he embraced together feeling more comfortable with his situation. Light snores could be heard from beside him but the darkness that enveloped the room was gave him the only new information. He couldn't be sure how long he'd been here but considering that he was only slightly starving to death it couldn't have been more than half a day. Assuming that they hadn't traveled far and from the current level of darkness it was probably around midnight, give or take an hour.

That would explained why he woke up. Usually at this time of night he would start his start his kata and workout routine. It was something he had to do privately, out in the slightly wooded area behind his house. If someone, somehow, caught him training the jig would be up and his secret out. His body began to settle as he melted into the embrace. _What am I doing? Regardless of how good or how right_ _this may feel_ _, Shego is still the enemy. Of course I protected her at the factory she needed me._ _It's all coming back to me now. She came to me at the park and then I...I fought Kim. The Shego brought me here and she's been... taking care of me?_

Well the world officially no longer made sense. He must have slipped into another of those pan dimensional vortex things. No way had Shego been that nice to him. Of course some of the things she had said made sense. While more a statement than a question, who better to understand what he was going through than her. They'd both been introduced to there powers at a young age and both had violent repercussions to there abilities. The bestial side to his power has needs or desires that seemed to need to be sated from time to time or it took him over. He had to figure out how to keep in under control. Feeding his belly usually kept him pretty sated, but either that was no longer enough as his power grew, or it just didn't work for the different urges. One thing was certain. His power was growing and new developments were sure to follow. Still none of that helped on dealing with his current situation, best thing is to calm down and use his new extra sensory abilities to try and infer more about his current location.

As he centered himself he drew all of his energy inwards. He also found himself pulling Shego more into him but that was just par for the course. Closing his eyes again he was awestruck in finding himself enveloped in Shego's brilliant green aura. Further now, he had to stretch out his senses beyond his immediate surroundings and feel outward to see what was truly around him now. _Okay, now Mystical Monkey Power, give me sight beyond sight. LOL._

"What the hell," he whispered out loud without thinking. Shego was the picture of professionalism. There was no way that she would allow herself to be followed or have an easily traced hideout. Nevertheless he found that they were well and truly surrounded. Fortunately upon calming himself he recognized one of the auras. _Of course it had to be him._ Luckily he hadn't woken Shego with his auditory faux pas. _Great so now I just gotta sneak out without waking her and deal with, lets see carry the one and, yeah about 27 dudes...awesome._

Using every bit of grace God afforded him he hug rolled Shego over, _oh yeah I'm good,_ and proceeded off the bed and down the hallway taking note of every room and detail he could in the darkness as he passed. Any bit of information could tip the scales if he couldn't get them to back off peacefully. He had a plan, and it should work. Not that he'd ever used this particular ability on humans before, but from what Master Sensei informed him it should work. _What am I even thinking? I swore that I would never use this ability on humans, at least not unless it was a life or death thing._ Ron shook his head. _No use thinking about it, just full steam ahead for the Ron-dog._

Walking out the front door Ron let all of nature envelop him. He could try and vanish and take them out one at a time. But what if they opened fire and Shego got caught in the cross fire. Time to open a line of communication and see what they wanted. _Man I really hate this guy._

Ron cleared his throat, "Nice night for a stroll, eh Will?"

Top agent Will Du was moments away from storming the entrance the secondary target had exited of his own free will. From the information he had received Stoppable was supposed to be here against his will. But here he stood, half naked and free as a bird, jauntily stretching without a care in the world. Regardless he wasn't the primary objective of the mission. Using non lethal means they were to neutralize the known fugitive Shego and bring her in. All other info was on a need to know basis, and it frustrated him to no ends that even as top agent he apparently didn't need to know. They were honestly lucky to find this place at all. Shego had gotten a little sloppy at the park and he'd been able to maintain a visual on her for most of the flight. Honestly they never would have found her well fortified hideout if it weren't for the fact that at some place in this hill something was distorting tracking. She also must have entered in a hurry and not put up any kind of camouflage around the entrance, which was the structures only visibility. Luck may have brought him this far but now skill would bring this mission to a close. That was until his position was compromised by that amateur.

At this point hiding did him no good, "Good evening amateur, I wasn't aware we were on a first name basis. That is to say we aren't," Will answered him through gritted teeth.

Will muttered something while touching his ear. He must be in communication with the others of course. With his big goofy unassuming sidekick grin he replied, "Aww come on Willy, that hurts. After all we've been through. I was hoping we could hit up Bueno Nacho later and split a few Naco's."

Again this amateur's flagrant arrogance astounded him. As if he, number one agent Will Du, would waste his time around this amateur without being ordered to do so. "Mister Stoppable, my orders were rescue you and bring you in for a debrief as to your recent actions with known fugitive Shego."

"Rescue," Ron made his best dumbfounded surprised look, "from what? And did you say Shego was here, where? I just came out here to get some space from the ex. Me and KP just didn't work out ya see, to many ladies to little Ronshine to go around." Ron just raised his hands to his sides and shook his head in exasperation.

So perhaps miss Possible had mislead GJ with her information. That wasn't important. What was important were his orders and he would follow them to the letter. "Regardless mister Stoppable I'm going to need you to come with us. But if you don't wish to do that peacefully I can make other arrangements. I am also very aware that Shego is in there. We followed you here and would have noticed her leave."

 _Damn it Shego, since when are you sloppy?_ ** _Since she was taking care of me_** _… looks like I have no choice._

"Well 'special' agent Du, why don't you call your boys around here and I'll show you that Shego is nowhere to be found. Why do you want Shego anyways?" Ron began to summon up his MMP and fuel it into his words.

Du suddenly couldn't find fault in Stoppable's suggestion. He was being cooperative so it was only appropriate to do the same...right? He felt a little fuzzy but it made sense. Still he couldn't tell this amateur that he hadn't been read in on the details, "All men form up on my position and be ready for infiltration, and any info on the criminal is on a need to know basis Stoppable," Du had spit the last few words with venom in his voice.

 _Well damn, couldn't get everything out of him. But still… it's working._ As a group of men made there way out from the trees and from around them they all formed up on Du. This wasn't going to be easy that was for sure. But convincing Du wouldn't be enough. _If only, if only, eh mockingbird?_

"No need to get touchy 'special' agent," Ron had to see how far he could push them, "if you don't know you don't know. But don't all your baby sitters look spiffy. All out in your gillie suites and armed to the teeth for a young adult and a woman. Mom must be proud, eh fella's."

Unlike Will who was now grinding his teeth and bark unintelligible orders into his mic the rest of the men wouldn't be so easily roused. They were well trained and seemingly ready at a moments notice. This really would be his only choice after all. Even if Shego had been out here he didn't like there odds. _So be it._

"Well amateur it's time. Let's get on with the show section of this 'show and tell' shall we. Otherwise we will have to go through you. And my subordinates here do so enjoy going through people. Why don't we quit this game and you just hand over Sh-" the words left the 'very special' agent Du as the slight blue aura surrounding freelance agent Stoppable that he'd until just now been able to convince himself was some sort of trick of the eyes erupted into a blazing blue inferno. Du's men however weren't so easily stunned, but it was too late.

In a voice that didn't sound anything like the lovable buffoon that he was and instead echoed of ancient power poured from his mouth, "You will all leave this place. You never found anything and lost Shego. Ron Stoppable was at home of his own volition. Any orders concerning Shego in the future will be relayed through Ron Stoppable as soon as they are given. Will Du, you will order your men to leave and give me any information pertaining to you mission parameters here tonight."

All of the men in front of him nodded. Agent Du reached for his comm and gave orders in a voice devoid of all emotion, even for him, "All agents regroup at the rendezvous, I will bring up the six. Mission is a failure, target has been lost and objective two was at home," as the men left Will turned to face Ron with a look that was blank and lifeless, "no details have been released at this time as to the reason for the apprehension of criminal fugitive Shego." With that Du turned and left. Leaving a dumbfounded Ron Stoppable in his wake. _Even Du doesn't know…_

With a breath Ron released his gathered energy and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Unable to believe what he'd done he simply laid there staring into the starry sky and considered what had happened. He didn't have much time to beat himself up though as a voice cut through the night.

"Well that was an impressive party trick Stoppable," a voice he knew to be Shego's snarked.

Ron quickly, while perhaps not gracefully stumbled to his feet, "Sh-Shego, hey, gosh I'm getting all sorts attention tonight. What's got you out and about?"

Shego knew that idiot sidekick was his default setting as well as best defense against the hard questions. But at this point she wasn't having any of it. After all of the events of the past 24 hours and a few days before it was time for him to give her some answers. "Ronnie," Shego whispered seductively, "we've been through a lot these past few days and I really think you owe me an explanation."

She made her way to stand right in front of him and surprisingly he didn't waver. Who was the man she happened upon tonight, Ron, Zorpox, or someone totally new? The weird thing was she knew that wasn't really what mattered to her at the moment. That didn't mean she was going to play this his way, it was time to take control of the situation, "So either you start to spill or we play a little game I like to call 'Ronnie goes ouch' sound good." His audible gulp told her she had made headway.

 _Okay so what now genius. We obviously can't say nothing and just keep standing here like the worlds dumbest looking statue. She already knows about some of this so I'll just give her enough to appease her without breaking any promises. This would be a lot easier if she wasn't still half naked._

The wind blew through the trees as the two stood in the darkness. The light of the moon dancing upon her skin as the wind blew through the tree leaves above. It was as if the moon was to embarrassed to shine on her directly, jealous of her beauty. It amazed him how she could stand out here in naught but back lace bra and panties and yet look so commanding and regal. If Helen of Troy launched a thousand ships then Shego could move the very seas. "Beautiful," he whispered unwillingly.

A smile curled from her lips, "Come again Stoppable."

"Umm," he stammered, "what I meant to say is that what I was doing was just trying to help. I uhhh, could sense those guys with my power and well… convinced them to leave."

"Yeah, we'll get back to that," she continued with her now Cheshire grin, "what was it you whispered there?"

Losing the battle against a furious blush Ron half shouted, "ISAIDYOU'REBEAUTIFUL."

Shego's face had now fully embraced the cat who at the canary look, "just one more time, and slowly."

Resigned to his fate Ron mustered up his courage and looked her dead in the eye, "I said… you are the most beautiful, powerful, amazing woman that I have ever laid eyes on. And that the only reason the wind is blowing is that the moon is so desperate as to use the very leaves on the trees to hide it's face from the beauty of your nearly nude form or maybe I just thought that last part, whatever." Ron gasped for breath unaware he had not taken a one during that entire rant.

It was Shego's turn to blush crimson, a thing she hated doing. But his expanded speech had caught her entirely off guard, "My, my aren't we the poet, now that's more like it. Now onto the other thing-" Shego had more to say but was silenced by the tears falling from Ron's eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of me now?" Ron's voice cracked as he looked away, "I can control your mind with wave of the hand. I'm a freak, a monster. I just toyed with there minds and for what?"

All of her bravado and teasing was lost in that moment. She hadn't even thought about what using that power might make him feel like. Even she would think twice about manipulating someone's free will and he had just done it for… "You did that for me, didn't you," his face lowered more, his hair now covering his eyes and he nodded, "no guy, well no one has ever done anything like that for me before Ron. I don't even know what to say." She reached out slowly, cupping his face in her hand, "but no I'm not afraid. I kinda like the whole Jedi thing you had going there," she could feel him smile a bit at that, "but look, our powers can be terrifying as I've said. But unlike me you aren't alone going to have to go through this alone. You've got a family that loves you, friends, and of course there's the cheerleader..." as much as she wanted she couldn't say the one other person she wanted to.

"Great," he shrugged in defeat, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm, "my parents who are always traveling across the world on my dime, and my friends who I can't even tell about my powers, and oh yeah then there's my ex girlfriend KP who is to full of herself to believe that I'm not in love with her. Who also believes that most of my power is just mumbo jumbo. Yeah powerful support system I have. Guess I'll just wait until my next freak out and have GJ shove me into some dark hole where I can't hurt anyone again."

It took a lot for Shego to hide her satisfaction at Ron calling princess his ex girlfriend. With all of her previous ideas for support shut down she only really had one option left. An option which she had already partially laid out for him when they first arrived at her hideout. Avoiding direct eye contact Shego muttered out, "You've still got me."

With that Ron finally found the courage to look her in the eye again. She was breathtaking, an innocent look that he'd never seen before played on her face as if everything was hanging on his next words. "You really mean that?" he asked.

Unable to reply with words she simply nodded her head. She wasn't embarrassed though. This was her we're talking about, the Shego. Stories of her exploits made the most hardened merc's wet there bed. She just wasn't given to flights of whimsy and wouldn't feed his ego. _Right, like he really has an ego to inflate._ _Well a_ _s long as little Greek Disney muses don't start singing to me about me true feelings I can make it through this._

(Indirect references to other Disney works can't get me in trouble right. *Looks around for sensors warily* Okay, all clear, back to the story.)

Feeling a little payback coming on he teased her, "Sorry I didn't hear you, did you say something?"

 _Okay points for flipping it on me but oh ho ho if he thinks he's going to play this game with me then he has another thing coming._ Shego's hands erupted into green flame at her sides.

Ron panicked slightly, "Head nod, gotcha loud and clear. You've got my back, understood gorgeous."

Shego extinguished her hands and sauntered up to him. She proceeded to lace one arm around his lower back and the other ran up the back of his neck, her fingers running through his hair. His body responded with a shiver and a full body blush as she pressed there two nearly nude bodies into each other. "First beautiful, then the poetry, and now gorgeous, hmmmm. You can complimenting a gal like that and she's liable to get the wrong idea mister Stoppable," she teased him.

Somehow her body pressed against his awake was far more effective then it had been when she was asleep. But he felt like now was the time to be bold. Wrapping his arms around hers he leaned down a bit to bring them face to face, "whose to say it's the wrong impression?"

A small shiver ran up her spine, "Well played Ronnie. But what exactly are you in for?" The question caught Shego off guard the moment she finished speaking it. _What was he in for? What kind of crap is that? How is he even going to answer that… how do I want him to answer?_

Somehow Ron knew the answer, "I'm all in."

Silence fell upon the two as they stand there deadlocked. Both wondering if the other was going to back out and say that the other had the wrong idea. Even the night itself had seemed to pause in order observe the moment. All sounds in the forest fell silent and Ron became painfully aware of the other heartbeat he could feel as it thundered against his chest. Was she nervous...impossible. But if she was then he had to do something. He'd let momentum bring him to this moment but now was the time to be a man and act like one.

"Truth is Shego I don't even know who you are," his words poured out and he could see the truth of them on her face, "we've known each other for over three years and I don't think I even know your real name. Until recently we'd never even had a real conversation. I mean sure, I've admired you from a far for a long time now. Your elegance, wit and beauty can really charm a guy. But I don't know you."

Shego's face fell. What had she been expecting? Some crazy love confession? Had come this far only to have logic shut them down, and sense when was he some profound thinker anyways? No man just turned her down, not then not now. But before she could reply he continued.

"But," he grinned at her lifting her face back to meet his, "what I do know is that in my whole life I've never felt more right, more at peace than when I am in your arms. Something about you gives me a sense of calm and serenity that I've never known. That's why it's been so hard to deal recently because these are all feelings that I've never experienced before. Sure I've crushed on girls before, far more than one," she squeezed him a little tighter with that, "but what I'm getting at is this. None of that has ever compared with this. I'm not going to spout some cheesy crap at you like you complete me or something. Then I'd deserve the ass kicking you'd rightfully give me. But I'll take my chances with this, if I never had to wake up again without you by my side, I think that'd be pretty badical."

The attentive look on her face hardened as he finally let her speak, "Well I think you've gotten just a bit carried away. No you don't know me, and it's not like I've ever given you the chance to. You are a wimpy spineless coward who apparently thinks he can talk to me however he pleases. And do you want to know what else," he cringed ready to receive the final blow, "I feel exactly the same way." At that she laid her head on his chest.

Ron's face was pale and shocked having expected the worst and just gotten more than he dared hope for, "Ya know I'm all about the 'never be normal' but honestly, wouldn't a simple, me too, or I agree been a hell of a lot easier."

Her trademark smirk again adorned her face, "Now Ronnie, who ever said women were here to make your life easy. Although I've been noticing that it seems like your life isn't the only thing I've been making hard."

 _Oh shit, she noticed! Just play it off, and be cool._ Ron's voice crackled on his attempt to be smooth, "well if a woman as beautiful as you didn't elicit some kind of reaction from me then I'd think I was broken." _Well done._

With a small chuckle Shego shook her head and looked back at him with a pout, "So all I am to you is a pretty face? I thought I was special, I thought we were..." she pretended to choke on the words.

Did Ron know this was a bit and he was falling for this hook, line, and sinker, yes he did. Did that mean he was able to stop himself from doing it, not it did not. "Shego of course your special. I have better self control than that, and I wouldn't have done all of that for just any woman. I did it because I loooo- would like to think we have something here," he floundered. _If there is a God please don't let her push that._

Of course from there she broken out in laughter. "You are just to easy to tease. Well calm down tiger I know how you feel. I looo- would like to think we have something too. I haven't forgotten what you've done for me tonight, and you should know how big of a deal it is to me. I guess I still haven't properly thanked your that have I." Shego rose to her tiptoes and firmly planted her lips against his.

Fire. Again as there lips meant he could feel fire erupt throughout his body. _Is it going to feel this way every time we kiss?_ He couldn't help but get lost in it. He couldn't tell if his life was beginning, ending, or both. But whatever it was, he could certainly get used to it.

"Wow, so the question is where do we go from here?" he mused.

She could only smirk at him as she turned to walk away, adding a little extra sway to her hips as she walked. Back in the doorway she turned her head over her shoulder and winked at him, "The bedroom."

"I c-could do that," he replied nearly tripping over his own feet following her. His eyes not totally focused on where the needed to be.

A/N: So here's the thing about the next chapter and the reason I cut this one a tad short. The next chapter will be short sweet and to the point. That is to say it'll probably be a lemon and if so that'll be all that chapter is. I'll try to put the following chapter out quickly but this way if you don't want to read the lemon, just don't and skip over it and I'll only make references to it. I have some interesting things planned for these two but I'd love to read what you think. Again I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. My college classes start back up tomorrow but have no fear I won't let that stop me. This chapter didn't quite play out like I thought it would but I like it, hope you did too.

You people never cease to amaze me, ya know that. As of today my story has hit 4k views. It has 30 reviews, 43 faves, and 54 followers and I love every one of you guys. A best selling book wouldn't mean as much to me the time you've spent to read my little works of fiction here. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story was also recently added to a community, coolio. As always I must mention those of you who are so badical that you decided to Fave, follow, review or a mix of the three. All faves and followers will be mentioned at the end of every story and every new review since the last story will be addressed. So please R&R. (People who both favorite and follow will be in bold)

Today's props go to:

Followers and faves- **Aqua Rules** , CJCWL, Chaos Snow Kitsune, **CoalTheBlack** , DarthPain224, **DavidC20OfficialWriter** , **Deus Terran** , **Eppelinaren** , **Hazard1122** , **Hippie420** , **Indominus-Rex-99** , **Jimmyle311** , Kakerot Bardockson, **Kamigami no akumu,** **NeoTyson** , RKF22, Rickblood, ShadowHunter113, **Tentat** , **The-Foxes-Echo** , Snowingpetal, **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** , **Twilight rasengan** , **Vanitas50** , b3astops, cgood123, **geniusgoat** , jch529, **kingdomheartsz3** , kylo ren knights of ren, magnumhawk, mudaship39, patrickdron, **pingwuan** , **poseidon's gryffindor son** , **puppetmaster14** , redjohn23, **rooch24** , **silentdemise79** , AllTheGoodOnesWereTaken, Darkknightsvengeance, FF8cerberus, Mrcaretaker, **Pagosto McNasty** , Sewrtyulop, Syndirr, TheliteraryJourneyman, WWWFearMe, Xavier 17, YohanKC, bleach1990, crash2663, kibeth13, kyuubic, tafion, zzzoo99, GreenScar1990, **laverneanimemaster360** , redshadow011195, **Mashot Tito** , alpha of rapture, neoneoist, Arcane Charmcaster, Jestro42, RamaFan, ShadarLucian, Sibby1965, Spirit Of The Black Wolf, Syndirr, UnbaisedRage, darksidewrangler, geniusgoat,

Reviews:  
 **FF8cerberus:** I get what you're saying. I kinda feel like Shego would be all in and Ron wouldn't really fight that hard but I get it. It's one of the reasons I'm writing the next chapter the way I am. It was my first story and I'm having some fun with it. But trust me the relationship has much more building to come.

 **RKF22:** Glad you liked it, well here's more.

 **Guest- April 11** **th –** Thanks, hope you keep reading.

 **Ghost-** That sounds great. I have an idea for one, I'll PM you when I put all the pieces together. You are another who was glad that I didn't rush things so I hope you aren't to disappointed that I'm going with the flow there. I just feel like Shego is a take what she wants kinda woman. I'm not trying to write a big lemon piece here, I just feel it's an appropriate flow for my story. Not going to turn Ron into any kind of incubus or anything though lol.

 **The Book of Eli-** Yeah I plan on playing around with Kim a bit and taking her down a slightly different path. But more story and plot bunnies are awaiting.

 **Hazard1122-** You hit the nail on the head with your guess and I'm working on getting a few chapters together before I even post that story. It should be a more subtle romance.

 **NeoTyson-** Well at least someone understands how I'm writing this. I was starting to feel a bit in the cold. I love how some stories draw the relationship out and make you work for it. But that is mostly due to events preventing the relationship from progressing and not the characters themselves.

 **KakerotBardockson-** Yeah I hate rereading and catching my spelling errors. It kills me. But I still need some beta readers, ya know how it goes. Truth be told I was excited to see you on the list. I've read several of your stories and loved them. It was very rewarding for me to have you take interest in mine, so I thank you. You may think yourself to be simple as you put on your profile but the stories themselves are great.

Lastly here a very special thanks to one reader individual, XgothicXKateX, who has helped me think about some things and through her own stories has given me some inspiration. If you haven't read her stuff yet you're missing out so look her up.


	7. A First Time For Everything

A/N: So after long consideration and the fact that none of you really flamed the idea I'm going to continue with the original concept. This short chapter is simply for lemony goodness. Judge me if you must but I write this for the characters themselves and the development that it allows me to bring. So as I previously stated I won't add anything in here that you have to known for the story so just skip this chapter if you don't want to read it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any affiliated media. The story itself is mine but all characters used here in are property of the Disney Company. My continued efforts to attain said rights have been fraught with disaster. Any and all reinforcements would be welcome, just grab a torch and pitchfork and rally behind me. Tally HO!**

 **Chapter 7:** **A First Time For Everything**

"Wow, so the question is where do we go from here?" he mused.

She could only smirk at him as she turned to walk away, adding a little extra sway to her hips as she walked. Back in the doorway she turned her head over her shoulder and winked at him, "The bedroom."

"I c-could do that," he replied nearly tripping over his own feet following her. His eyes not totally focused on where the needed to be.

It was a very good thing that Shego's house was sparsely decorated because Ron had already kicked a coffee table and run into a bookshelf in his attempt to follow her. As he followed her his brain finally started to kick in. _Crap! What do I do now? I don't have any experience with things like this. If I go in here and embarrass myself then she's just going to laugh at me and throw me out. I don't want that. Maybe I say I'm tired and just want to cuddle, it's been a hectic day, she'd believe that right._ Ron calmed down as he entered the room determined to get himself out of this situation before he ruined whatever they had started.

Shego had lead Ron to the bedroom but that was the easy part. Using the lissome body she had sculpted over the years and her feline grace she elegantly flowed down the hall and sat cross legged on the edge of the bed. Seduction she knew, she excelled at it even. And while she'd used these talents many times over the years she had never given anyone any more than that. She wasn't the virgin Mary, and didn't claim to be. She also had no qualms about having sex or wanting to save herself. She did however want to know that the man she first took to bed was worth her time and secondly that he wanted her for more than just her body or talents. _While the sidekick may not believe it, he is definitely good enough and he has never once made me feel like the only thing he's interested in is my body. He's also thoroughly proved what he's willing to do for me. I may not have experience in this are_ _a_ _but that doesn't mean I won't have fun learning._

"Like what you see there Ronnie," his fumbling in the hall having not gone unnoticed.

"As if you had to ask," he said absent mindedly stroking his sore knee, "but ya know… umm I got to thinkin, it's been a long day and all maybe we should just turn in."

 _Is he a virgin too? Him and the princess didn't date very long I guess, but still. I guess he and I get to experiment together then._ A devious smirk began to curl at her lips.

Shego grinned at him, "Ronnie is this your first time?"

 _Oh this is just great. She saw right through my thinly veiled excuse and now her grin is eating her face. Well guess it's better that she knows going in so that she doesn't get her hopes up._

Ron nervously started rubbing the back of his neck, "Uhh yeah, that would be correct. Being the low man on the food chain doesn't really provide you with to many dates and all. Plus I figured out pretty quick that Ki- hmm, that the princess wasn't really the one for me ya know. Maybe if she was just another girl it wouldn't have been such a big deal, I don't know. Call me a romantic but I'd like the first girl I'm with to at least be special to me ya know, like you are."

Shego let out a sly laugh, "Smart move Ronnie, I certainly don't want to hear that name right now. But hearing you call her princess does such evil things to me. But if I'm so special then why are you trying to pass all this up?" Shego simply traced her fingers along her body eliciting a gulp from the man standing before her.

"Look the truth is I was afraid I'd mess things up. I figured I'd just be fumbling around and you'd end up laughing at me and realize that you were making a mistake and to good for me. I just don't want to lose you," he turned his head as he spoke unable to face her. His last sentence spoken so quietly she barely heard it.

 _Wow, someone has really done a number on your self confidence kid. I can fix that though. Maybe a little honesty on my part would help him loosen up._

Shego got up off the bed and approached him, "I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't even think you'd believe me. Or maybe I was worried you'd laugh at me, but the truth is it's my first time too. And just like you I wanted to give it to someone who I think is worth a damn."

Okay that was an unexpected development. Ron had not anticipated that Shego could be a virgin. She'd always seem so worldly and experienced. He didn't want to say that and insinuate that she was easy or something but still he couldn't hide the shocked expression on his face. He couldn't help but find some comfort in the fact that they would both be new to this and she didn't have any expectations.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I said that I expected that. I mean look at you, guys must have thrown themselves at you left and right. I'm sure you could have whoever you want. But that being said, I believe you and am honored to be your first," Ron spoke proudly.

"Okay now that all the emotional feel goods are out the way how about we get down to business," Shego said stepping back from him a bit.

She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She never usually wore anything under her suit and had only put this on to get in bed with him. Sure she was evil but she still had some modesty. Without being held back her D cups bounced out and she let her bra fall unceremoniously to the floor. As much fun as seduction was she wasn't here to play games. She wanted this man and he wanted her. She pressed her now nude upper body into his noticing that part of his body was now pressing against her too.

His mind was reeling completely unsure of how to handle this situation. Her soft breasts were pressing into his body and he was being poked further by two extra hard bits in the center of them. Of course it was only polite that his body responded in kind as he began to struggle against the cloth of his boxers.

Shego reached down and stroked the firm bulge of his boxers threatening to tear it's way out. In her most innocent voice she whispered into his ear, "Is all that for little ole me Ronnie?"

That was it, his mind couldn't take anymore. Critical system failure, total reboot require, blue screen of death. His cheeks were on fire as he muttered out, "Uh huh."

"My, my how eloquent you are now my Ronnie. Well if it's for me I guess I should take it then shouldn't I," Shego purred at him.

She proceeded to shove him on the bed and yank his last remaining article of clothing off at the same time. She had to chuckle softly when even as he fell back onto the bed the force of her stripping his last remaining vestiges of clothing caused a whip affect that caught her chin. No she hadn't been with any man before but that's not to say that she hadn't seen plenty of these in her time. And dear lord someone was blessed. While he now set back on the bed braced by his arms she lowered herself in front of him. Now if any man had ever asked her to do this than she'd have told them exactly where to go and swiftly shoved her boot up there ass. But Ron would never ask, so she would gladly give. As she first grazed her fingers against his firmness she was both surprised and elated at the shiver that flew through his body. After a moment of feeling him out she took him into her mouth causing a guttural moan to escape his lips. That of course was all the encouragement she need to begin her endeavor.

Ron was unable to prevent the responses that his body was producing. Her touch and mouth felt to good and he was unable to control himself. He was unsure what to do with himself at the time. He simply sat back on the bed in a state of pure bliss. Still he wanted to share his feelings with her and put a hand out gently to stroke her hair. He was careful not to push on her head, but the feelings building inside of him caused him to grip and accidentally pull her hair. When she responded with a moan of her own instead of clamping down with her teeth he decided that it was a good thing and continued with the grip on her hair.

 _I was hoping he would just lay there and take this but now that his hand is there I love it. Did he mean to pull my hair? Oh my god I hope so. Oh yes he's still doing it. My body is getting so hot just doing this to him, I can't wait to see what's next._

She could feel the heat increasing from his member both in her hand and mouth. He completely filled he mouth and hand but she kept trying to take him further. Shego had no idea if she could deep throat or not but she was willing to try. His increased moaning and throbbing suggested he didn't have long left. Shego continued to take him further and further into her mouth while Ron gripped her tighter and began pushing a bit encouraging her. His hips involuntarily thrusting into her mouth as she could tell his climax was approaching.

He couldn't hold out any longer. Her tandem work was pushing him over the edge and every inch more she took into her mouth was driving him crazy. Finally he pushed her slightly down as her name rang from his lips, "Shhhhego! I'm..."

Forcing the length of him down her throat at the sound of his name she hummed her consent on his shaft and he exploded in her throat. She pulled back slightly to keep taking him in and out of her mouth making sure with her hand to pump every last ounce out. She had to swallow once before he was done but she managed to not lose a single drop.

"Well that's one way to get my daily protein," she teased before noticing the blue light slightly shining in his eyes, "oh shit."

"Don't worry," Ron reassured her still coming down from his orgasm, "yes my MMP is active but I think it's a good thing, like we're feeding it or something. You know Shego you've been a very bad girl torturing me like that."

 _Well as long as you're not losing it, okay I'll play your game._

"Oh yeah, you big strong man, what are you going to do about it," she teased back.

Finally it was Ron's turn to have his own cheshire grin, "I'm going to give you what a bad girl like you so desperately needs, punishment."

Before she could respond his hands moved like lightening as Shego found herself bent over his lap. He couldn't be thinking, no there was no way, but as he pulled down her panties she knew that's exactly what he was doing. His hand glazed it's way up her leg until it reached the wetness starting to flow down her thighs. She couldn't hide the blush on her face, "Now hold on there a minute Ron, don't you even think about-"

 **Whap**

Shego was cut off by the hand Ron had just brought against her but, "My, my Shego. You really are a bad girl. I'll have to punish you thoroughly for being so naughty."

 **Whap**

"I swear to god Stoppable-"

 **Whap**

"If you-"

 **Whap**

"don't stop-"

 **Whap**

"Don't stop!"

 **Whap**

Shego couldn't deny that she was loving it as she started to moan with every spanking she received. She couldn't believe it but she was close to a climax.

"Oh god Ron!"

 **Whap**

"Please don't stop!"

 **Whap**

"I'm about to," she stopped but this time the spank didn't come. She felt the air off his hand but he didn't connect. Two more times he brought his hand back only to stop short. She was so frustrated she could handle it, "Ron why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"Stop what," he said with another unfinished stroke.

"You know what I want," she pleaded.

"I couldn't begin to imagine," he teased as he placed his hand between her legs carefully avoiding the most sensitive areas while soaking his hand in her now steadily flowing juices. He rubbed her juices on her bright red ass and licked the remainder off of his fingers.

 _Oh my god he just licked my juices off of his fingers! That is so fucking hot!_

"JUST FUCKING SPANK ME DAMN IT!" she growled at him. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Ron moved her off his lap and bent her over the bed taking a position both beside and behind her, "Your wish is my command."

 **Whap**

"Oh god Ronnie!"

 **Whap**

"I'm about to."

 **Whap**

"I'M CUMMING!" she screamed. Again she felt him move as her juices exploded she could feel a tongue lapping against her. His mouth was against her with his squeezing her ass as she shivered and exploded against his mouth and face. She felt as though she couldn't stop as he continued to lick her and bury his face into her she felt spasm after spasm rock her body. She moaned loudly against the bed, "Oh yes Ron, keep going, oh it feels so damn good."

He didn't need her encouragement as he was bound and determined to try and capture every drop of her just as she had done for him. He was lost in euphoria as her excitement fed the most primal parts of him. After about two minutes she finally had calmed down and rested her upper body against the bed. It seemed like she was making an effort to wiggle her butt at him but she must have been to exhausted. Once more he took her into his arms and laid her quivering body down onto the bed. As he straddled her he looked into her eyes and the look she gave him took his breath away.

Over the years Ron had seen a great many sides of Shego. She'd been angry, furious, frustrated, sad, confused, amused and more recently thankful and concerned. But the look she gave him now was different. It was as if he had somehow torn through years of barriers she'd erected to keep everything and everyone out. What he saw was raw, unguarded and vulnerable. It was a look that said I'm yours even if I can't say it out loud, and you can hurt me. His hand moved to caress her cheek without even realizing he was moving it. His will to protect and care for her was somehow already so deeply ingrained that it had become an involuntary reflex. The amusing thing was she could probably protect herself far better than he could.

The look he had first given her when he'd gotten on top of her was filled with promises of dark pleasure. Suddenly it had changed and Shego couldn't seem to wrap her head around why. It seemed like as soon as he looked into her eyes that everything had changed. _Wait._ What kind of look was her face that he had done that. She could feel the lack of her seductive stare but it felt different. She couldn't figure out what it was but from the look on his face knew that she'd have hated it if she could see it. But the moment she tried to throw up he defenses she felt his hand on her face and her body melted into it.

 _No, bad Shego. This is not how you play the game. Well… not that this is a game. But you do not let the sidekick know how important he is to you. Especially not at this moment. This is a take control and rock his world moment. So you stop that right now… oh hell whatever._

"That was amazing Ronnie, for a virgin that is," she relented fighting against herself. Unable to keep from sneaking in her only little quip to retain any feeling of herself.

"Takes one to know one," he snarked back, "but I have only begun to make you feel good."

Repositioning his body and hers he made his way between her legs. He could see her face contorting as she attempted to regain her artificial composure drawing a soft chuckle from him that seemed to go unnoticed. As he fully mounted he and held his body above hers and face to face. The very tips of there most private areas now greeting each other with softest touch. His eyes held the question that he knew her pride didn't want to hear. She caught on quickly and answered him with her body, gently pulling him into her. Lips crashed against each other as a gasp escaped both mouths and he gradually made his way inside of her. Even with he most recent release he had to struggle for every inch into her. He wouldn't force himself but he knew her well enough to know that if she thought he was taking it overly easy on her that she would force things to fast.

"Damn it Ron I think you are going to split me in two," she teased but with obvious strain in her voice.

Knowing for pride sake she needed to maintain her tough exterior he decided to play along, "I can barely handle one of you as is."

She began to rock him back and forth turning his subtle progression into more of a pump, "well get a move on then or are you going to keep a lady waiting stud?"

"You asked for it," he replied pushing the remainder inside of her again mimicking her gasp.

As she felt herself bottom out against him she sighed in relief, "Honest to god I think you filled every bit of me and then some. Time to show me what you have monkey boy."

"Oh you are going to pay for that," he growled at her as he finally allowed himself to truly thrust back and forth.

His body pumped into hers softly at first. Her own movements urging him onward as he began to pick up the pace. In no time it seemed that they were thundering against one another. The bed itself groaned under the pressure as he grabbed the headboard for increased control. She had also latched her arms onto the posts of the headboard in an attempt to increase her ability to push against him. He obviously had the advantage of power here and range of movement but she wasn't the type to give up and throw in the towel so easily. Both parties grunting and growling at the other. The need that was once contained in looks that the two shared was now palpable in the very air they breathed.

Rocking back onto his knee he hugged her naked form to him and brought her into his lap. Now in there new sitting/kneeling positions they both had power. Her nails found the skin of his back and tore fresh gashes into his back as she convulsed her body against him. His hands on her hips he would bring her against him and using his knees kept the power in his thrusts. As he felt her tear into his back and his cool blood trickle down his sweaty skin he bit into her shoulder focusing the pain and pleasure into a roar into her skin.

Shego hated to admit that Ron had already brought her to climax several times. She'd lost complete track of time as the seconds to minutes to hours seemed to pass. Finally the look on his faced lost some of its determination and began to give into what was coming. It was an expression he must've already seen several times on her face and she was thrilled that it was now his turn. His grunts turned into soft moans and she pushed him down flipping his legs out from under him wanting take full control. Having fulfilled his promises and then some delivering her mind blowing, life altering sex she wanted to be in full control when it came to bringing him to finish.

He wanted to reach up and grab her hair but not only was it out of her reach but she had one of her hands already occupied with that as the other squeezed her left breast. Unable to simply sit there as she continued her grind against him he massaged her unoccupied breast and gripped her ass. Her body responded but grinding more vigorously forcing him to the edge.

"Shego… I..." Ron moaned in desperation.

"Give it to me Ron, I want all of it," she pleaded with him rising her body up and exploding down onto him bringing every inch of him into her.

A mixture of moan and roar escaped his lips as she felt him erupt inside of her. Working her hips she refused to allow herself to rise even an inch off of him. Her own ministrations bringing her own orgasm they released everything within them. All the energy having left her she collapsed against him. The glistening sweat caused her to slide as she made herself comfortable against him. He obviously wasn't opposed to the arrangement she was wordlessly presenting as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged he body to him. What possibly surprised her the most was that he didn't ruin the moment with any cheesy comments, not even a…

"Boo yah," he sighed.

A snort from his raven haired vixen brought his attention to her, "I was waiting for that. But hell even I can't argue with ya this time. Boo yah indeed."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle, "I know we're alone and all but hell, I really think all that work deserves a little applause or something. You were amazing."

"Me?" she deadpanned, "What about you mister energized monkey? I have never had to work that hard for anything, and the last thing I thought I'd ever have to work that hard at was getting a man off."

He blushed a bit at that, "Uhh well I guess I could have let you ya know… finish me off sooner. I just thought you'd rather it keep going. I only let things end cause I was exhausted and I don't know if you noticed but we were putting on quite the light show."

A barrage of questions hit her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what light show? You could've kept going? And you could've finished sooner? What kind of sex god are you Ronnie, damn?"

Slowly she unsheathed herself from him and laid by his side. Obviously he didn't quite know either how to answer her questions or where to start because he looked dumbfounded. _At least part of him will always be a lovable idiot. I guess he's my idiot now. Take that princess._

"Ya know," she forced out, "I think I could really start to fall for you if you keep this up."

Was it a bold confession, no, but it was the best she could manage. Hell she knew he deserved better. But of course he cared enough about her to understand which only made it worse. After a few more moments of silence she began to get irritated.

"I just basically spelled out my feelings for you ya jerk, you had better say something before the first sex you ever had becomes the last thing you ever did," she threatened him, no one to be ignored.

His stoic silence brought cold furry to her face and green plasma to her hands, "Now you've done it ass-"

 **SNORE**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Shego scoffed in disbelief. His arms still wrapped around her even after she moved off of him and somehow he was dead asleep.

"Ron I swear if you are screwing with me you'll wish you were never born," her threats now sounding less convincing.

 **SNORE**

Shego couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips and was thankful he couldn't hear it. It was such a small and girlish sound that it made her cringe slightly. She couldn't really blame him for passing out though, and she had to say it did her ego well. He had just given the performance of a lifetime in her inexperienced opinion and yet was fairly sure he could have rocked the world of a team of adult film stars. Although even that though made her a bit jealous. Yes he was hers now and that meant no other woman was going to touch him. Her fingers traveled through his golden locks. Shego brought her lips to his forehead and rested his face against her breasts.

"Sleep now," Shego whispered, "Never know when I might want round two."

"I love you..." Shego heard the faint sound echo in the room, but she honestly wasn't sure which one of them had said it.

A/N: So I'm not going to do my typical sign off here and answer my comments. I will save that for the next chapter since I will post them together. The reason being that for those who skipped over this chapter not wanting to read this scene I don't want them to miss perhaps if I replied to them here. For all those who did read this, thank you. I appreciate your dedication to the story and hope you enjoyed this chapter. A good love story doesn't need to be filled with smut, but I felt that we owed the characters this. But if you are good reading the story without it then I am trying to leave that to the reader. But woo that was longer than I thought it would be. Jeez, I was really trying to keep this chapter short and it almost hit 5k words which is just short of my latest chapters. Guess I just got into it, not quite as much as Ron did though, (wink wink) please don't tell Shego I said that. Anyways on with the story.


	8. Waking Up Next To You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. So don't hate me guys I know you all wish I owned too. If I could I would guys you know I would. Just for you guys.**

Chapter 8: Waking Up Next To You

The young couple woke almost simultaneously as they greeted the day together. Looking over to see what ungodly hour it was they realized they were 'greeting the day' at the crack of two in the afternoon.

Ron was the first to break the silence, "Ohh man. We missed breakfast."

Shego looked over at Ron and the realization dawned on her. _I slept with the buffoon._ Well to be honest it could have been a lot worse. Then remembering last night she couldn't help but think to herself with a sly grin, _though I doubt it could have been much better. Sure I don't have the experience to judge but hell, last night rocked. Speaking of which._

Ron was looking around but not really sure for what. Somehow waking up this late in the day threw off his entire equilibrium. He should obviously be up and moving around but he just couldn't seem to organize his thoughts.

"We should really have breakfast anyway I think. It's the most important meal of the day ya know and uhh Shego wherrrrre did ya go," Ron asked no one apparently when he saw Shego wasn't beside him.

Suddenly with the shuffling of the sheets Ron figured out where Shego went. Her messy hair poked out from under the sheets and two mischievous eyes locked with his. Shego gave him a wicked grin, "Ya know what, I gotta agree with ya. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I know just what I'm hungry for."

"Sheego, uh Sheego, Sheeeego," Ron gasped.

An hour and a shower later they left the bedroom. Ron stumbled out and made his way to the kitchen. It was glorious. All new and top of the line kitchen hardware. He'd died and gone to heaven. _Is this the only area in the house that's not green and black. I mean I like the colors too. I mean I reallly like green now, but still a little diversity never hurt anyone._ The most important area was right in front of him. The true test was here. The moment his love would be truly tested, but could it survive if if if…

But the answer was glorious and right in front of him. There was everything. All of it was organic and without any kind of processing. There was free range chicken, bison, shallots, it

was all here. That was it, and finally he had no doubt about it, she was the perfect woman.

Shego chuckled at his amazement draping her arms around him, "Come on Stoppable, you know that I don't settle for anything less than the best. Plus with as many calories as my powers burn I have to eat often. Might as well eat right too, ya know."

"This is… this is every chef's dream," Ron muttered, "top of the line utensils and ingredients. I think I've died and gone to heaven. I know breakfast is out the window but give me a minute and I'll make us a bon diggity lunch."

A quick look of surprise passed Shego's face, "I almost forgot you are a little master chef. You turned your high school lunch room into a five star restaurant for a bit didn't you? Well then, my cute little chef, I'm gonna go get dressed and you whip us up something."

 **SHEGO POV**

As exciting as all this had been Shego was glad for a few moments alone. Truth be told this was all a bit much for her. This relati… whatever it was, was happening to fast. She couldn't deny that he'd done a lot for her and didn't want to. Nor could she deny that there was something between them now. Although she had really enjoyed it last night when nothing was between them. _But seriously lets take a minute to count the facts, one he saved my life in the collapse of the lair. Two, he fought against the cheerleader, his best friend, for me. Three, he took care of me all that night. Four, apparently he chose me over the cheerleader._ With that thought she grew a mischievous grin. _Five, last night not only did he protect me from his allies but used an ability he obviously had some moral qualms with using._ Shego was not one to lie to herself. In the middle of the night with those numbers she stood no chance against all of them, and the fact was her hideout had no escape route. It was meant to be undetectable and the fact is if he hadn't erased there memories she'd have had to ghost the place.

"Just great," Shego grimaced as she brushed her hair, "just how the hell much do I have to be grateful for to him. I never asked him to play the damn 'white knight' for me. Nor did I need him to. I'm just fine on my own. How the hell am I going to pay him back. Grrrr, damn sidekick."

As Shego began applying some makeup she froze, "Why am I fussing over my appearance so much? It's not like if I care what he thinks, and he seemed to like me well enough without it. Well damn, might as well finish now I guess."

Mumbling to herself as she finished, she was unwilling to admit that it was for him but knew she looked damn good. Maybe after lunch she'd bring him back to bed and ruin all her hard work. Last night she had given herself to him. They both let all the walls down crashed into each other like a magnetic force. Shego hadn't realized how much time had passed as she sat gazing into her vanity day dreaming with a slight bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

Her reverie was interrupted by a voice from down the hall, "Lunch is ready hot stuff." _Hot stuff huh, oh he'd pay for that._

 **RON POV**

Cooking was always the best thing for Ron when he needed to think. It was somehow cathartic for him. Yes he knew the meaning of words like 'cathartic' but it was a school word and he simply chose to not use them out loud. Couldn't let people know he was smarter then he let on. Then they might actually expect things from him and that was simply unacceptable. Ron knew what path his life would follow. People always thought he was stupid and he knew it, but that didn't matter. No one had noticed that for all the flak Mr. Barkin gave him that it was never actually because he had bad grades. Ron had actually learned that the same method he used to memorize recipes could be used to learn anything, and since coming to think of it like that he'd learned he could pretty much memorize anything without effort.

Ron was still having trouble internally dealing with some of the decisions he'd made recently. He'd betrayed the good guys several times and sided with Shego. Now he'd missed the last day of school before break. Not that it was a big deal, a lot of students skipped the last day, but he was sure Kim had missed too and was probably on the hunt for him. He needed to get back before long and do his best to explain himself. But even through all of his inner turmoil Ron knew that if he had to do it all over that he would make the same choices.

Cooking had helped him come to terms with it all. He knew that whatever was happening with Shego was real. He had only experienced a few things in his life that his considered real. His frequently absent parents weren't real, his classmates constantly berating him weren't real, and neither were the villains who couldn't remember his name. The only real and constants in his life were his few friends, especially KP, his surrogate parents parents the Dr.s P, Rufus, and of course Bueno Nacho. Now it all seemed different. Shego wasn't simply someone who could be there for him, but someone who understood him. Even though they were on different sides of the law she'd cared for him. It was confusing, but after last night he figured maybe confusing wasn't so bad.

"Stop it Ron," he chastised himself, "you are a gentleman. What would grandpa Stoppable say? No matter how beautiful her eyes were, or soft her skin was, or the feel of her lips… No! Snap out of it Ron and get the food on the table."

After pulling out the last of the little treats he'd thrown together he decided he was together enough to call for Shego, "Lunch is ready hot stuff." _Hmm maybe calling her hot stuff wasn't such a good idea._

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

Shego found Ron still busy in the kitchen. He'd been bent down with his head in the oven when an evil grin crossed her face. _Retribution time._ One finger extended Shego sent a plasma blast right at Ron's backside.

"Owww," Ron shouted as the laser hit him causing him to to slam his head against the top of the oven, "dang it, double oww."

Ron looked at Shego grilled cheese enchillada's in one hand and rubbing his head with the other, "Why Shego, whyyyyyy?"

Unable to maintain her serious expression she burst into gut busting, breath taking laughter, "You totally had that coming Ron (wheeze) from that hot stuff comment."

After setting the food down he put his hands up, "Okay, okay I give. I already knew that I had it coming from that one but I guess if you're full of laughter then you don't want any of this high end Ron man special cuisine."

Shego grimaced a bit when she saw the food behind him. He was already putting away the second food placing when the smell of the food wafted up and hit her nose. Whatever he'd used to put this meal together smelled divine. Honestly Shego wasn't even sure how he'd pulled something that smelled this good together from what she had. But as he was putting up the plate he turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Ughh, fine you win Ronnie," Shego relented, "I'm sorry I toasted your buns with that **well deserved** blast. Feel better now? Can we eat?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh as he basked in the glow of what he was sure was he very temporary victory, "The truth is that while I should have known better than to call you that but between your plasma and umm you, I think hot stuff is perfect."

Shego turned her back to him before letting her blush take root. Even though it frustrated her to no end, and while she'd never admit it to anyone especially him, she loved how he seemed able get past her defenses and make her feel like this. Somehow his subtle mix of goofy and charming was exactly what she needed to hear.

Finally sitting down to eat the lunch conversation turned to subtle interviews about each others personal lives. Both had secrets that they were going to keep closely guarded but they knew that the only way to make this 'opposite side of the tracks' relationship work was to share as much as possible. They were constantly going to have to keep secrets, Drakkan's latest plan, Kim's newest gadget, and how they felt in front of others. That didn't really leave much except personal stuff to talk about, as well as jokes about GJ or other villains.

After lunch had been eaten and the two had skirted around most of the big topics Shego decided it was up to her to broach the big questions. Shego stood and lead Ron around and to the couch sitting with her legs in his lap so they could still look face to face, "So here's how this is going to work. I'm going to ask you three big questions that follow our rules of things we can't talk about. Then you answer them as best you can and finally you get ask me three questions which I may or may not answer."

Ron tossed her a 'come on now' look.

"Fine, fine I'll answer yours too. As long as it doesn't break the rules," Shego gave in.

With that she smirked at him, "But first it's my turn. So my three questions are, what happened between you and Kimmy to cause you to date and then **you** to dump **her?** What is the real deal behind your crazy powers? Lastly, and yes this is the big one, how do you feel about me, really?"

Ron sat there and thought for a few moments about what to say and how to answer. He trusted Shego well enough that he didn't think she'd use any of the information he gave her against him or Kim, but that didn't mean he was eager to share it. Plus he wasn't even sure he knew the answer to the last question. _Does anyone ever really know how they feel?_

After careful contemplation he answered her, "You sure don't pull any punches do you? Well guess I'll just start with the first question. The first question is complicated. You could say it started after the Lil' Diablo invasion when we started dating. But the truth is friends and family have been planting the idea that KP and I should be together since elementary school. Really, does spending the rest of your life with your best friend sound so bad? It didn't to me, and after the moodulator incident both KP and I started to really transition between BFF's to something more. But honestly, we'd had the idea we should be together so droned into us that I never even really considered how I felt. After our first kiss I prom, well I just knew that our kiss didn't fell… well romantic. I mean it was fine and all, just there was no electricity like when we kiss. I really wasn't sure what I was going to do until recent events changed things. I felt all the things with you that I was looking for and at first I figured that even if I couldn't be with you I should try and find those things with someone. That was when Kim tried to take our relationship to the next level and I lost control of my powers. I mean, I don't love her, but she's still my best friend. I just couldn't take her virginity, and I'm certainly not a 'notch in the belt' kind of guy. That's when I broke up with her and ran out. You know the rest."

Ron took a deep and somewhat shaky breath as Shego reached around him and pulled his body into hers, "That was a very good answer Ronnie. Especially how our kissing is better, and I appreciate that you weren't foolish enough after that night in the bunker that you should just try and hook up with me."

After another breath Ron looked at her determined, "Now here's the answer you may not like so much. Truth is I could give you the easy answer to this question and be done with it. Monkey Fist collect four ancient monkey statues that bestowed the power on both of us. It enables me to do a lot of the things you've seen and then some, as well as a full knowledge of Tai Sheng Pek War, or monkey kung fu. But the truth is that there is more to my… abilities. The thing is all you asked about was specifically my powers, but since I really want this to work I'm going to say something you probably won't like. I have received specialized training but where and by who is a secret. It is not mine to tell and I swore on my honor for it to remain a secret. Not my parents, nor KP or anyone knows."

Shego somehow loved and hated mysteries at the same time. But she had to appreciate the fact that while he couldn't tell her, he had told her that there was something more. It certainly proved his trust in her and his commitment to the relationship.

Still it was begrudgingly that she let it go, "Fine, but no skirting around the last question."

Ron had to pull at his collar a bit for this last question feeling as though the temperature may have risen a few degrees, "Well, uh that is to say, how I feel about you. Shego I don't know. We both know what I almost said yesterday, and it came out so easy even though I've never really said those words, with that meaning, to anybody. Sure I love Kim but that's like a sister. You don't just make me feel new things for you, but you make me feel things about myself too. I know that doesn't make sense but it's like… if you had always felt like a naco, a unique combination of stuff and then you find this sauce. That sauce is smooth and fiery, it's bold and exotic, and is like nothing you've ever known, but then with you it makes you that much better because then you aren't just a plain naco, you're a naco with this sauce. Do you get what I'm saying?"

While somehow Shego **thought** she understood what he was saying she still enjoyed watching him squirm, "Just spit it out Ronnie, HOW DO YOU FEEL?"

Ron made an exacerbated expression, "Ya know after how I helped you out last night with those guys I'd think you'd know and give me a little bit of a break here. But fine, have it your way," Ron took a deep breath and let it out, "you are by far the most amazing, breath taking, powerful, intelligent, beautiful woman I've ever met and I love you. You're also pushy, hostile, and little mean, but somehow I love that too. Guess you're just my total package."

Despite being able to play off her emotions to Ron, Shego knew good and well what the thundering Irish folk dance her heart was doing meant. Ron was right. After last night he had more than proved how he felt with his actions, he'd proved exactly how far he was willing to go for her. Maybe not to the fullest extent, but he had proved that he was willing to violate his own personal code of ethics to protect her. It was easy to say that she felt a little guilty for pushing it, but she needed to hear those words. Something inside of her needed him to say that so that she could truly embrace what she was feeling.

Sex the night before had been both chaotic and beautiful. But it hadn't been the hard, animalistic, emotionless fulfillment of needs that Shego was used to. It had been passionate, heated, pleasuring, and fulfilling in a way that nothing before had been. To most guys having green skin wasn't an attractive quality in a partner. Maybe a high paid escort, but not a lover. She had long since given up on the hope that she would ever experience this kind of relationship. Maybe that's why he was able to get past all of her walls and defenses so easily. She wasn't really prepared to protect herself against something that she didn't think would ever happen.

After taking a moment to soak it in Shego finally replied, "Well Stoppable, way to man up. Didn't know you had it in you, but I guess after last night I should've."

"Yeah, just mock the man who spilled his heart out on the table for ya. You are a cruel woman Shego ya know that," Ron replied while placing his left hand on his heart and the backside of his right on his forehead in an exaggerated gesture of distress.

Going along with the joke Shego just held up her hands in surrender, "True enough. I guess after the little show you put on with the GJ boys last night I didn't really need to ask how you felt. But sometimes a girl just likes to hear these things."

Ron did a spit take with his water, "SHEGO, you're a girl?"

Ron's immediate exclamation had put Shego on edge ready to fight hands burning green. Then after finishing his joke she sat down keeping one and lit and pointing at Ron, scowl set in on her face.

"Oh ha ha mister comedian," she deadpanned, "but the next time you decide to pull a joke like that I'm going play a long and intense game I like to play 'Ron goes ouch' you got me?"

His laughter dying off immediately, "Yes mam, no more jokes, read you loud and clear no need at all to play games like that."

Shego did enjoy the fact that she could still put the fear of God into Ron but now the shoe ball was in his court, "Okay so are you going to ask me your questions?"

"Yeah, and I've thought hard about what I wanted to ask," he replied in earnest, "There are so many things I'd love to know about you Shego, but well here goes. What's up with you and the green and black? Are you still going to work with Drakken after he bailed on you? And lastly, how did you enjoy last night?"

Shego was shell shocked, "What's your game Stoppable? How are those your big questions? I mean come on you could've just asked me those any time. If you aren't going to take this seriously it makes me think you don't take us seriously."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Shego of course I take us seriously. I mean come on I just told you that I love you," Ron pleaded with her, "It's just that I've got these feelings about what I should and shouldn't ask ya know. There are tons of things I'd love to know but figure I should just wait for you to feel like you are ready to tell me. I don't wanna pressure you to answer something just 'cause ya know. I really want us to work. I just don't wanna screw this up."

"Oh Ronnie," Shego reached over and took his hand, "I get that, I do. But we have to trust each other and be honest about our feelings. I really wanna know the big stuff Ronnie. I wanna know what are the questions lurking inside you."

"Sorry," Ron said slinking his head a bit, "Okay then, I'll trust you. Here's what I really want to know. What caused you to become evil? What is your real name? Lastly the same question you asked me, how do you feel about me?"

Well Shego knew she should have expected those questions. They were definitely the big ones even if she didn't quite know for sure how to answer them. She looked at Ron for a second, his expression patient and unassuming.

"Maybe I should've just answered the easy questions huh," she laughed mirthfully.

His smile never wavering he replied, "That's still an option."

Shego couldn't help but smile at him, "Of course it is with you. But I've never been one to shy from a challenge and I'll be damned if I'm going to start now."

Shego flipped herself around so her legs hung off the side of the couch and her head laid in his lap, "Well what caused me to become evil can't be explained so easily. Yes there was one big event that lead to it but you have to understand that there is more to it than that. First off you've met my brothers. Sure the twins aren't so bad, just kind of annoying at times. To be fair to them though what kids aren't. Mego, despite being in a family of four somehow acts like an only child. He has to be the most self absorbed, conceited, narcissistic person I've ever met. He has never even dated for fear that it would interrupt his 'me time' and honest to God I'm to scared to know what that means. Then there's Hego. As kids he wasn't so bad. Yeah he was obsessed with super hero's and would read all the comics. But back then it was kinda cute ya know, and he was my big brother. Everything changed after we got out powers. He acted like it was some kind of higher calling and not the freak accident that it was. He has since been convinced that we are destined for greatness and I am only denying that by going to villainy. Even as a hero he would come down on my for how I was never good enough. 'Act more heroic Shego' or 'you always have to wear your mask Shego we must protect our secret identities' I mean hello, I have green skin, people figured it out."

Shego had to take a few deep breaths before she continued, "Then there was school. I was the head cheer leader and it was only my junior year. After I torched my first three sets of pom poms lets just say that the other girls didn't want me near them. My popularity plummeted after that and my green skin just seemed to freak everyone out. No quality guy would even give me the time of day and slowly all of my friends abandoned me. It's true as things went from bad to worse I started to develop a temper but as you walk down the hall with everyone whispering freak behind your back it happens. Honestly the only guys who tried to give me attention were ones who thought sleeping with a super hero would make them cool."

"Shego it's okay," Ron interrupted, "you don't have to keep going."

His hand reached down to wipe away a tear she didn't realize until then that she'd shed. She took his hand and held it there against her cheek enjoying the warmth from it.

"No Ron it's okay," she reassured him, "I've got to do this. You are the only one I've ever told this story and really want to finish. The town still treated me like a hero though and that helped. I used to walk through the park sometimes and the kids would get so excited to see me there. Hego loved that to, called it good PR. But that all changed one day. A new villain had just came onto the scene. He called himself the Doctor, and like all of them he had his bad pun about 'curing' the city of what ailed it. Hardy har har. He had already set off some viruses in some public areas and the numbers in the hospital were rising. Finally we found his base of operations in an old abandoned chemistry lab. He'd just finish developing a super virus to 'cure' the city of it's super hero infection. Of course Hego didn't take it very seriously and we stormed in. Sure then needles wouldn't penetrate him but they would the rest of us. He had a gun that fired syringes loaded with the virus and I took one in the arm meant for one of the Wegos. My body immediately started fighting against the thing and it felt like my plasma was burning me from the inside out. That's when my power literally started erupting from my body. I had no control it just shot out of me in waves. The Doctor obviously hadn't expected this and the lab started coming down. Chemicals started exploding all over the place. He didn't make it out. It wasn't long then that the whole town turned on me. I explained what happened and barely beat out an involuntary manslaughter charge. But it didn't matter, to Go City I was guilty. I was outcast and ostracized. Kids ran from me at the park and Hego blamed me. Saying no matter what a hero can never kill. So since no one wanted me I left. Outside of Go City I was just a freak with green skin. I couldn't get any decent jobs with just my high school diploma and having only completed a year of college at that time. That's when I started in with mercenary work. With my powers and combat experience I got pretty well known for it. Even had a nickname after all my snarky remarks as 'the merc with a mouth.' Eventually the lines all blurred and I just took whatever job paid the most. Dr. D actually has several legal patents that pay legit for his work. So yeah, it's not so much as though I chose to be a villain as it just kinda happened."

The tears had continued to fall as Shego had told her story but she'd long since given up fighting them. What surprised her was towards the end when Ron had quit wiping them and drew his hand back. She still hadn't opened her eyes until she was done talking. She didn't want to see his expression until she was done. If he'd looked at her like some kind of monster she knew she'd never be able to handle it. But now that he knew she was a murderer would he turn on her like all the others, he was a hero after all.

What she did see when she opened her eyes she could never have imagined. After all the looks she'd seen cross this young mans face none had surprised as much as this one, pure unbridled fury. Shego knew Rage. It was after all the primary emotion in her wheelhouse. But on Ron's face it just looked so wrong. That look didn't belong on this young mans face. He was to good, to sweet and kind for it.

"Ron what's wrong," she asked as she reached out to touch his face.

Ron couldn't stand it. The thought of everyone turning on her over something she had no control over. What was she supposed to do? How could they do that to her? Of course she turned to evil. To them she already was and her brothers left her no way to fight it. Ron couldn't contain his anger. He'd had to remove his hand from Shego's face and grip the couch just to make it through the story.

"Fuck them," he finally shouted.

Unable to understand Shego could only look on at him.

He turned to face he eyes completely glowing blue, "I said fuck them. After everything you'd done for them for them to just bail on you like that. I can't stand it. So what if your skin is green. I like it that way. A villain dies do to his own actions and they have the gall, no the audacity to blame you. That is just crap. Well forget them Shego you have me and I'll never betray you, NEVER. I promise, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you."

Shego smiled up at him. No one had ever cared that much about her, and she really wasn't sure after everything she'd done if she deserved it, but she loved him all the more for it. Wait, she loved him, she really did. Guess that answers that question.

"Thank you Ronnie," Shego spoke as soothingly as she could, "Some people need to be accepted by everybody but me… just you is plenty."

The anger seeping out of him he put on a weak smile, "Still, it's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair," she chided him, "but keep using language like you were and I'm going to have to go get my soap. I don't think momma Stoppable would've approved of that at all."

Her teasing not going unnoticed he blushed a bit, "Yeah, sorry."

Shego just chuckled a bit, "No harm, no foul Ronnie. Now where was I with your questions? Oh yeah my name. I really should've told you this already but I can understand why you'd ask, it's Bella Goldberg."

"Goldberg," Ron interrupted, "but that's a Jewish name."

Shego's bore into him, "My family is Jewish, what of it?"

It was Ron's turn to laugh now, "I guess you didn't know that I am too. Finally dating a Jewish girl, momma's gonna be so proud."

That caused Shego to erupt in laughter to as Ron continued to snicker away.

After calming down Shego prepared herself for the last question rising up so they were face to face, "Truth be told I wasn't really sure of how I was feeling until just a moment ago. This is really new territory for me so asking myself how I felt about you wasn't really doing it. Yeah, all the things you've been doing had made me start seeing you in a new light. I was amazed at the lengths you went to for an enemy. Your integrity at turning Kimmie down is pretty impressive too. Not to many guys would just turn from a sure thing. Plus lets be honest the sex was mind blowing. I don't know if it was one thing or a culmination of all of it but when you blew up about how I had been mistreated me it just hit me. I love you Ron Stoppable."

Immediately after speaking she pressed her lips against his. It wasn't especially deep or long, and there was no tongue, just a chaste kiss she hope conveyed those three little words, I love you.

After there lips parted Ron slumped back into the couch and rolled his head back breathing out one words, "Wow."

Shego just relaxed in his lap losing herself in the moment until Ron finally spoke again, "I guess the big question now is where we go from here. Not relationship wise, that will just progress as naturally as it can with two people like us. No what I mean is now that I guess you aren't working for Drakken what do you wanna do? You know I'm here to support you no matter what."

Looking at Ron she knew that he meant every word he said, "Well yeah I guess me and Drakken are done. Leaving a girl for dead isn't really the best way to inspire loyalty. I mean yeah I stuck with him for a long time but the truth is that we were both freaks. Our only real bond was that we had different colored skin. I don't really know what to do now. I don't really feel like going backwards ya know. I could never work with Team Go and I don't really see myself teaming up with another villain. Mercenary work was fun but I've been there and done that. Maybe the two of us could go into villainy together."

Even without the cheshire grin she was now wearing he'd have know she was joking, "I was pretty good at it wasn't I?"

"The best," she teased, "but seriously I don't know, ideas?"

"Hmm, I did go out on my own once as a superhero, how does the name Ferret Girl strike you," he jabbed back.

A brief chortle later she replied, "It doesn't but I just might strike you if you ever call me that."

"In all seriousness though we could do our own thing. Ya know, I have an idea of where we could go if you really need to do some soul searching. I'd have to ask for permission to bring you there first, but for some reason it just feels right," Ron's face had gone from lighthearted to deep in thought in just a few words.

"Sounds serious, but if you really think it's a good idea I'm down for it. So where are we headed, Middleton, Hawaii, I know really nice spa in Greece."

"How do you feel about Japan?"

A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger if you guys know where I'm taking them next. But I promise you this. The next chapter brings the story into full swing. Our sweet romance has been great but now that they are a couple it's time for me to bring some changes. Why is Shego's skin green? Why was she the only one affected like that? What is the price of eggs in China? Hmmm? Sorry for the wait on the chapter by the way but remember I'm posting two so if you didn't wanna read the lemon you still got this one. Hope you liked and as always please leave a review.

As always I must mention those of you who are so badical that you decided to Fave, follow, review or a mix of the three. All faves and followers will be mentioned at the end of every story and every new review since the last story will be addressed. So please R&R. (People who both favorite and follow will be in bold)

Today's props go to:

Followers and faves- **Aqua Rules** , Bloodymist1567 CJCWL, Chaos Snow Kitsune, **CoalTheBlack** , DarthPain224, **DavidC20OfficialWriter** , **Deus Terran** , **Eppelinaren** , **Hazard1122** , **Hippie420** , **Indominus-Rex-99** , **Jimmyle311** , **Kakerot Bardockson** , **Kamigami no akumu,** **NeoTyson** , RDF-73, RKF22, Rickblood, ShadowHunter113, **Tentat** , **The-Foxes-Echo** , Snowingpetal, **TheAllSeeingWolf-195** , **Twilight rasengan** , **Vanitas50** , b3astops, cgood123, **geniusgoat** , jch529, **kingdomheartsz3** , kylo ren knights of ren, magnumhawk, mudaship39, patrickdron, **pingwuan** , **poseidon's gryffindor son** , **puppetmaster14** , redjohn23, **rooch24** , **silentdemise79** , AllTheGoodOnesWereTaken, Darkknightsvengeance, FF8cerberus, Mrcaretaker, **Pagosto McNasty** , Sewrtyulop, Syndirr, TheliteraryJourneyman, WWWFearMe, Xavier 17, YohanKC, bleach1990, crash2663, kibeth13, kyuubic, tafion, zzzoo99, GreenScar1990, **laverneanimemaster360** , redshadow011195, **Mashot Tito** , alpha of rapture, neoneoist, Arcane Charmcaster, Jestro42, RamaFan, ShadarLucian, Sibby1965, Spirit Of The Black Wolf, Syndirr, **UnbaisedRage** , **darksidewrangler** , geniusgoat, , Xearthes, chaosleader13, coven08, **dionas7209** , **elovan** , **icevsfire721** , studyofchaos, tuake, BlackSkullDragon, EndorsedSix, Tiger64, Wolf31, Zaldivar1, agentalaskan, ashes2dust, blazergod200, cabrera1234, crbigpapi, fullhollow94, kin5la, killroy777, modifiedzombie

 **Reviews:**

 **Kakerot Bardockson:** Thank you my friend you flatter me. I'm glad your enjoying it. Don't worry I'll keep it coming.

 **RKF22:** Thanks, I really had fun writing that part. His powers are always fun to work with. I'm trying to give him a strange ability in all my stories.

 **Aqua Rules:** That's just how Ron is ya know. Steps up when he has to. That's the Mad Dog of Middleton lol.

 **FF8cerberus:** Yeah I like to keep people guessing. I was trying to show not only the readers but get Ron to realize how far he was willing to go for her. A self realization moment if you will.

 **Hazard1122:** Thanks. And I think the show did a good job of showing how MMP could be used for good or evil ya know. So I like to keep that a little relevent.

 **The Book of Eli:** Oh I think she found a pretty good way to thank him don't you?

 **NeoTyson:** Thanks for understanding and glad you enjoyed it. Just finished we messaged on the 12th. Did you catch that hidden shout out I gave to the story you are working on?


	9. Tying Up Loose Ends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to Kim Possible. The story is mine and that's it. I was planning on doing an epic storm the gates kind of thing to get the rights to it but… I rolled a 1 and self destructed. Was really hoping for double 20's. (For those who don't understand it only means you have a life and that's okay.)**

Chapter 9: Tying up loose ends

"You can do this," he chanted.

"You can do this," he repeated, "you're Ron 'freaking' Stoppable, mystical monkey master."

"You can-" Ron began again.

"Could ya stop," Shego snapped at him.

Ron looked puzzled at his new girlfriend. He was sitting in the co-pilots chair in Shego's hovercraft as they flew into Middleton.

Shego did her best not to glare at him but it was getting harder by the moment, "You've been repeating that crap over and over again. I let it go for the first half hour but it's getting old fast."

Ron gave Shego a look that stopped her cold. She went as far as to pull back on the throttle and give Ron her full attention.

When he turned his face to look down dejectedly she found herself reaching out to comfort him before she could stop herself, "Ron what is it? Whatever it is we can handle it."

Ron knew that pep talks weren't really her thing and that she was truly trying here. As he turned to her he put on his best smile but it quickly faltered before speaking, "Look Bella, you have a lot of experience with good and evil. But there are just some forces in this world that go beyond that. Forces which have no method to be overcome. They stand as pillars of might against which all others fall."

Trying to take in what he was saying Shego sat in silence. As he spoke she felt herself go through transitions. First was the concern she had felt, which became replaced by caution with a hint of fear as he spoke, and finally confusion fell over her. She watched as his face fell again and he began chanting to himself.

"Ron," she made it a question.

"Yes dear," Ron replied without really thinking.

 _Dear? I'll let that go this once…_

Shego increased the throttle and looked over at him again, "I thought we were just going to meet your parents? Ya know, to explain the situation."

The grave expression never left Ron's face as he looked over at Shego, "I know."

Shego couldn't quite hold back the laugh bubbling inside of her as a few snorts slipped out.

"Oh fine," Ron played dramatic, "just laugh at my pain."

"Oh come on Ronnie, they can't be that bad."

"They aren't," he corrected her, "she is."

"Oh," was all Shego could reply. It had been a great many years since she had to seek the approval of someones mother. _Fine mess I've gotten myself into this time._

Shego decided to put the craft down in a clearing a small ways behind Ron's house. He'd stopped his little self help routine about ten minutes before landing and his look terror was replaced by resolve. Yeah his whole freak out had been silly, but it was obvious that his family was important to him and if she was really going to make this work then that had to matter. Still she couldn't hide the shock on her face when her flipped the switch to open the hatch.

"Hold on there lover boy," Shego grabbed him, "give a lady a sec to get ready will ya."

"Bella, you look beautiful," Ron spouted out without thinking in typical Ron fashion.

The blunt honesty in his voice and comment forced a blush to burn her cheeks, "Jeez sidekick, how do you just say stuff like that with a straight face?"

"It's easy when it's the truth," he said with full Ron grin deployed.

All she could do was sigh, "Fine. I can't even deal with that right now. Were you about to walk in there with me just like this?"

"Well yeah," he looked confused but continued, "why wouldn't I?"

Shego face palmed gently, "So you, Ron Stoppable, a hero, were just going to walk in there with one of the most wanted people in the world and say what? 'Hey mom and dad this is Shego my girlfriend, please don't call the police' or something like that?"

Ron stopped and thought for a moment, "Well something like that I guess. But I'll probably introduce you as Bella, if that's okay with you of course."

"Well if there was any question that you loved me there isn't now," she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair while she spoke, "but lets save the throwing yourself on your sword for another night. There is a much simpler way to handle this."

Reaching down to the stylish silver belt buckle that hung loose from her black jeans she flicked open a small compartment and hit a button. While her figure didn't really change, her long black hair became blonde and her green eyes turned blue, finally her green skin turned into a light tan.

"Wow," he gulped, "Uh Shego, what's going on?"

His thoughts were written all over his face. This of course did not go unnoticed by Shego. Sure, she knew that he loved her just the way she was, but that didn't mean she couldn't screw with him. Couldn't have him thinking she'd gone soft, well, not to soft anyway.

Shego turned her face so that her hair spilled forward covering her face slightly, "I see. So is this what you really like Ronnie. Is this what you with I looked like?"

The next few moments were a blur. Shego had seen Ron move quickly before but even her eyes could barely follow his movements. One second he was standing right beside her and the second he was right in front of her lifting her chin slightly pressing his lips passionately against hers. It took her a moment to realize what had happened before she allowed her body to melt into the kiss.

 _Now for women who haven't had a Ron Stoppable kiss it may not seem like such a special thing. After a parade of kisses from a myriad of men you would think you've experienced it all, right? Wrong! In normal fashion a kiss is just a meeting of the lips, passionate perhaps, and if you knew what you were doing an all together pleasurable experience, but that's it. In the end it's just another kiss really. But a Ron Stoppable kiss was something on a whole other level. His lips didn't so much push against yours, instead they met them. Whether his kiss was gentle, passionate, chaste, or filled with desire it was always done in service to the lips pressed against his. It wasn't a submissive thing, but a simple desire, a promise, to give you, to be exactly what you needed it to be._ _And this kiss in particular said one simple thing, 'just the way I am.'_

Ron knew he was being teased, but behind the curtain of hair he saw her eyes glisten. He knew all about using humor to hide the pain. Once you do it for so long it becomes a habit. You don't even realize that you're doing it eventually and sometimes you don't even realize you're in pain. But Ron could see tears well up in the corner of her eyes. The ones that would never fall but held all of the subtle insecurity that she could never put into words. He felt the power well up inside of him and as he began to move it seemed like everything slowed down around him. Slowly, so slowly, he brought her face up caressed her lips with his own. The kiss trying to impart one simple message, _just the way you are_.

 _Now for all you guys out there thinking about dating a bad girl. I highly recommend it. I know I haven't had much experience in the kissing department but, wow._ _Still I'd be inclined to say that no bad girl out there can kiss like Shego. With every kiss I've had up till now it was more or less a physical expression of saying, "hey I like you." But this kiss is nothing like that. With Shego it's never about a single moment. Every time since that night we made love it's felt more like she was putting everything into it. And I don't mean in that moment. Few people can say they've seen and done as much as she can. So when I say she puts everything into it it's really more like her saying, "everything that I've ever done that's led me to where I am now has put me here with you. Every choice, ever day, and every moment I give all to you now." That's what I get from every kiss. And for those guys out there who may be jealous that I'm dating this smoking hot (reformed?) villain I have only one thing to say to you. Nah nah na nah nah._

"Wow," they said in unison pulling apart from one another.

Ron coming back to reality after the kiss reached up and brushed the tear that was threatening to fall, "Maybe that joke hit a bit to close to home, ya think? Plus, blonde hair, blue eyed girls are like a dime a dozen. I much prefer my smoking hot, badical, raven haired, mint emerald eyed beauty."

In predictable Shego style her face only betrayed a moment of tender affection before she righted herself into her usual smirk, "God kid, to much time around you might give me diabetes. Anyway, the truth is that this is what I like before the comet that gave me my powers. That's why I had Dr. D make it this way."

"Oh, well you look…. I mean you always look… but this look… but that's not to say that...can we just skip to the part where you zap me for saying something stupid," Ron finally gave up on finding the right words.

With a smirk Shego ran her fingers threw her boyfriends unkempt hair. _He may not always know what to say. But when it counts he always says or does what I need._

It was that moment that a voice coming from behind them reminded them where they were, "Ron honey, is that you? Where have you been we've been worried sick? Kimberly has half the town searching for you," it was at that moment the voice registered the other person with him, "Oh hello there, I'm Jean Stoppable, Ron's mother, and you are?"

Before Ron could try and take control of the moment Shego stepped in and shook his mother's hand, "It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Bella Goldberg. I'm dating your son."

Ron watched his mothers face go through several changes at that point. The pleasant greeting, understanding what was said, confusion about what was said, and that's when she turned to face him, "Ron this is your girlfriend? What happened between you and Kimberly?"

"We had a talk the other day mom. We, well, we broke up. KP just might not have accepted it yet. I care about her, but those feelings are really more like brother/sister than anything. Everyone just just pushed us together for so long that I thought that's what we should do. But after dating and everything I found out that I don't have romantic love for her. I knew it wasn't right to keep dating her after that so I broke it off. I know this seems sudden and I made you worry and I'm sorry about all that. But after something KP did I had to have some space, and I've known Bella for a long time. She and I have spent some time together and we found out that we had feelings for each other, so that brings us to now," he explained.

Ron could only count down the moments until Mt. Jean erupted as her face turned back to Shego, "Goldberg, that's a Jewish name isn't it?"

Even Shego was surprised the chill his mother's look was giving her, "Yes mam, it is. My parents and grandparents before them were all Jewish. My grandparents came here during the war. Apparently not all of their family members were so lucky."

The look on his mothers face melted into one of tender affection, "Oh you poor dear. Yes, we lost some family due to that terrible war as well. Please come and side and have some coffee. I'd love to hear all about you, it's about time Ron finally brought a nice Jewish girl home. Oh and we should probably call the Possibles. Get them to call off this silly man hunt they have going."

Ron wasn't quite sure what was happening. At some point his mental processor had just shut down. He had thought that she might like her being Jewish but this was a bit much. Going from Inquisition mode, to caring acceptance, and then to say man hunt like it was no big deal, it was all a bit to much. As soon as he managed to reboot his mind he'd go join them for coffee. Although the extra sway that Shego was putting into her hips he knew was just for his benefit and it sure wasn't helping things either.

His mother had apparently gone straight for the phone when she'd gotten into the kitchen. Obviously she took the "man hunt" more seriously than she let on. She then busied herself in the kitchen preparing the coffee and a snack. Stopping at just making coffee for her son's new girlfriend, his Jewish girlfriend, was impossible for his mother and he knew it. She sent about drilling 'Bella' about all the questions he had, but with some different answers. When asked her age she said 24, about her family she mentioned some brothers yet they were distant, and when asked about her job explains that she has been working as a security contractor for several years but also has a degree in child education.

"Well Miss Goldberg you seem like a wonderful lady, but I should tell you that my son is something of an idiot. He is not very smart and sometimes is something of a coward but please take care of him," the older woman said with a bow.

Shego couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Well maybe so, but he does have his redeeming qualities."

A smirk grew on his mothers face, "Oh ho ho, and what pray tell are those?" (Forgive me but I love my old pervy lady anime laughs)

"Well, he really is a good cook, he's kind and gentle, plus he's a lot braver than you think and, and, and," the words left her as she stammered on only to ever grow on the amusement of his mother.

What should he say, no better yet what could he say? His mother had just single-handedly verbally disarmed the strongest woman he knew. Without words that left only actions as he walked up behind his girlfriend and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

As always with Ron, even though it was a small thing, he knew exactly what she needed. Her hand reached back and touched his. Closing her eyes and looking back at him she smiled gently before taking a breath and looking back into his mothers gaze with renewed determination.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Jean, your son is an amazing young man but I'm sure that no one knows that better than you. So I guess what you're really asking is about my feelings for your son. The truth is that your son and I haven't always been friends. My life hasn't always been a pleasant one so I've always seen things in shades of gray. When your son came along with his sunny-side up attitude, and black and white perspective it was all just a little hard for me to swallow. We've butted heads a few times but he never really treated me badly for anything I said or did. I'm going to be frank here because beating around the bush has never really been my thing, I love your son. In a way, without even trying, he saved me from myself. I'd really appreciate your blessing in this," Shego had poured her heart out but she felt good about what she'd said.

For a moment Jean Stoppable just sat there. It seemed as though she was calmly absorbing all of the information that had been presented to her. Her face began to contort and she covered her mouth with one hand. Her eyes cast downwards and her shoulders began to shake.

Ron walked towards his mother, "Mom are you crying?"

Suddenly from across the table Mrs. Stoppable broke out into disquietingly loud raucous laughter. Her body shook from the effort of it. Tears welling up in her eyes she seemed to have trouble catching her breath. Ron stood there with his mouth hanging agape and eyes bulging out when he heard something coming from behind him. It was Shego who had broken out into laughter as well. _What is wrong with women?_

As the two calmed down, Ron sat down and absorbed the situation. His mother had handled this all very well but there were still other people to talk to. He had yet to actually broach his second topic yet and daylight was burning.

Ron fidgeted in his chair, "Mom there is something we need to talk about. My senior year in high school is coming up and I'm still trying to figure out what to do with my life. Since KP and I split up it's changed a lot of things that I had planned for my future. I'm going to go away for a little while and try to figure things out. Bella here has volunteered to come with me. I know what you are going to say but please understand that this isn't up for discussion. I may be a minor but I am emancipated. You and dad saw fit to that the first time KP and I had trouble getting into the country after our first foreign soils mission. I'm sorry it's so harsh, I love you and dad both but I've gotta go and figure out who I am outside of Kim."

His mom sat very still for a long time. She must realize that no matter what she couldn't stop him. He'd never even spoken to her like that before either. Hopefully she would understand.

"I don't like this Ron," he was about to speak up before she held up her hand to stop him, "I don't like it but I won't try and stop you. You've always been responsible and done what you needed to do. I may joke that you aren't very smart but the truth is you're brilliant, you just lack motivation. If going on this journey will help you then I'm all for it. Just promise me two things."

"Okay."

"First that you will finish high school and then go to college."

Ron nodded.

"Second is that you take care of this young woman beside you. Regardless of what the details of her past may be she needs someone with a heart like yours to take care of her. Just be good to each other okay," She finished.

Both nodded and all three sat in silence for a while. They would have probably sat in silence for a time longer but the door flew open breaking the void. A gasping red head stood in the open doorway with sweat trickling down her face.

"Uh hey KP," Ron finally said.

"I think that I'll go to the store for a bit. Why don't you young people work things out. Remember that friendships are worth fighting for," with that Mrs. Stoppable left.

Even after the door shut no one said a word until the sounds of the car were gone. Shego then stood with Ron and went to stand face to face with Kim who had regained her composure. The tension was high and everyone could feel it in the air. Finally Kim had had enough.

With a twitch of her right eyebrow she looked at Shego/Bella, "Please drop the disguise Shego, it does not become you. I can't even really begin this until you do."

Shego could barely hide the shocked expression from her face, "Gold metal for you princess, I don't know how you figured it out but you're right. Now should I leave so you two can talk?"

Ron turned his head slightly to face her, "No Shego, I think it's fine that you stay. You are part of this now after all. I kind of dragged you into this… sorry about that."

Shego gently shook her head and took his hand, "It's fine Ron."

"WELL, you two seem awfully close? What did you do to him Shego? Was in back in the forest, is that he freaked out when we… why he broke up with…. WAS IT YOU," Kim's questions were venomous and intense.

Shego wanted to be nice she really did, but she wasn't about to sit back and take this attack, "Aw what's wrong princess, lost your boyfriend and now you're looking for someone to blame. To bad cause he's all-," Shego was going to press on but she felt Ron squeeze her hand and knew she'd gone to far, "Look prin-, Kim. I didn't do anything to try and take your boyfriend. I promise this is no plan, or ruse, it's just something that happened. If you really want answers then you know who you have to ask."

All eyes fell to Ron as he gulped, "You know it's hotter than Diablo sauce in here all of a sudden."

"Look Ron I need an explanation. I've been really patient with you here lately but in the past couple weeks you've completely turned our lives upside down so spill. What's the deal with the way you've been acting, breaking up with me, and now you and Shego? I don't understand, weren't you happy with me, I thought you loved me," Kim's calm demeanor turned to pleading half way through with tears in her eyes.

Ron looked down. Of course he'd thought about this moment. The moment that he confronted Kim or vice versa. Ron knew that the decisions he'd made were the right ones for him, of that at least he had no doubt. Standing here before her though he truly wished things could have been different. Yes he was happy with Shego/Bella, but he would trade all the happiness in his life to keep from ever hurting his best friend. That's why he had originally planned to stay with her regardless. He just hoped that he was right and eventually she would be happier this way.

"Look KP, I want you to understand everything now that we can calmly discuss things. All our lives people have been pushing us together. It was inevitable that one day we would start dating even though we couldn't see it. Or at least I couldn't. Plus with as much as we've been through together there were bound to be strong feelings there. That's why after Drakken's big take over the world scheme I thought it was the right time and everything just kind of fell into place. Do you remember the kiss at prom," she nodded her head before he continued, "I know how happy that made you but to me it didn't have that romantic spark I always thought it would. After that I thought, 'hey maybe things will grow from here,' but I figured out pretty quick that being your boyfriend just felt wrong. But the thing is, you were just so happy. I couldn't take that from you KP. I would do anything to make you happy. I figured that as long as you were happy that I'd stay with you, forever if that's what you wanted I mean, spending the rest of my life with my best friend didn't sound so bad ya know. Truthfully though, it has been on my mind all this time, and then there was that night with the Sensory Deprevator and Shego."

"I knew it! She did something to you," Kim shouted.

Ron shook his head solemnly, "No KP, but for some reason after the lab blew up and I was caring for her I felt something. Something I've never felt before. And then the events of the past week happened and I realized that you could never be truly happy with someone who isn't in love you. No matter how happy you felt with me, there is someone out there who is perfect for you and will love you the way that you love me. I need to let you go so that you can find that person. You deserve to find that person, and know that kind of love. I wish I could have given you that KP I really do, but it's not the case. I love you the only way I know how, as your friend. Please don't blame Shego for this, it all just kind of happened. I don't expect the two of you to just become friends but please just try to not kill each other, for me."

The two women looked at each other. It was clear that neither was particularly happy about the situation. Yet it was Shego who extended her hand first. She knew that she wasn't the heart broken one here and needed to try to mend a fence, even if it was only for Ron.

Begrudgingly Kim took her hand and shook, "I'll try and deal with this Ron. I don't know how or if I can, but I'll try. I can't make my feelings just change, and I don't like this thing with you and Shego one bit. But we both know that I can't force, or considering our experiences I should say I wouldn't force my feelings on you. But know this, I do love you Ron Stoppable and you are my best friend always will be. If being with Shego makes you happy then… so be it."

Unable to hide the excitement from his face Ron starts to bounce a bit, "Oh God Kim you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. It is such a relief. I can't tell you how happy I am."

"Hold on there Ron," Kim threw her hand up in a stop manner, "pump the breaks a bit. Have you considered everything? How do you think this is going to work? She is still a wanted criminal, most wanted of the most wanted. If you stay with her how will you have a normal life, go to school, work and things like that? Is she going to hide away somewhere, are you going to do it all, is she going to wear that silly disguise all the time, is she done with evil?"

Ron was a bit tongue tied under the tirade of questions so Shego thought it would be a great opportunity to step in, "Look Kimmie, you are right about a lot of things. That's why last night and this morning we talked about all of that. To answer your questions I can wear this disguise and go under my civilian name whenever I need to. That's basically what I would've looked like before the meteor and glow nonsense, also my civilian name is Bella Goldberg. I don't mind you calling me Shego in private but when around other people please try and remember. Ron can do whatever he needs to do and I'll support him. As for the evil, well as you might imagine leaving someone behind to die in an exploding lair doesn't really inspire loyalty. So Dr. D and I are done. Since I'm not going to sign on with anyone new I guess I'm done with evil. So sine I've tried being a good guy and a bad guy right now I'm just seeing where life with Ron here is going to take me. But right now I think Ron has something else to tell you."

"Oh please don't be pregnant I don't think I could take that right now," Kim held her hand to her head. Her world being turned upside down had left her a bit dizzy."

Ron chuckled a bit and shook his head, "No nothing like that KP. But my whole life and my entire future have changed in just a few days. I can't just carry on as normal ya know. If I'm going to move forward I'm going to have to make a big change. I don't expect you to be happy about this but Shego and I are going to Japan. I know this kind of breaks up the team but we'd already talked about stepping away from it when you are in college. Plus you know where I am going and enough about it to know that if you need me just call me, or beep me if you wanna reach me, and I'll be there. Plus I guess I could always borrow the hovercraft."

Shego tossed him a sideways glance at that, "Yeah, or maybe I'll just fly you there."

Ron sheepishly raised his shoulders a bit, "That could work too."

"First you break up with me, then you start dating Shego, and now you leaving the team," at this point tears started streaming down her face, "what did I do? Why are you leaving me?"

Ron glanced at Shego and she gave him a nod. Stepping away from Shego he went to Kim and wrapped his arms around her letting her sob into his chest. Embracing him tightly at times, and at times beating on his chest she let it all out as Shego took her cue to step into the kitchen and give them as much privacy as she could considering.

Tear filled eyes looked into his as she spoke, "It was supposed to be the two of us forever Ron. The unStoppable team Possible. I don't know what to do without you in my life. We've been side by side since pre-k. If it's something I did or am doing Ron please tell me. I can change, I can do whatever I need to. I can't live without you. Please Ron, don't leave me!"

Ron simply held her tighter. He knew that nothing he could say or do could make this better, worse maybe, but not better. He had to let her calm down a bit as she continued to work her way through all the stages of grief.

"Look KP, I know we won't live just down the street from each other anymore. But you and I travel all over the world on a regular basis. Plus with the Kimmunicators we never have to be out of touch. I'll always be here for you, you can contact me whenever, and I'll visit as often as possible. I know it's not the way you want me to, but I love you KP, always will, because you are my very best friend," now tears were trickling out of his eyes as well and they held each other for a while.

After another few moments they decided there were no more words needed. She returned home and the plans began for there trip. It only took a week to plan and Sensei appeared to Ron in a dream the night before the trip saying they were all eagerly awaiting his return, as well as his "guest" and were making preparations. Telling his friends and family had gone about as well as expected. Only Mrs. Dr. P and Monique cried. Still he had never felt so loved.

"Flight A15 to Kyoto now boarding, will all passengers please report to the gate."

"It's time Bella, are you ready," Ron asked his new girlfriend.

Taking his hand in hers she smiled playfully, "Let's do it."

A/N: So this chapter did not turn out at all like I originally intended. I really wanted to get to Japan in this chapter and at least hint at things to come. But as you all know goodbyes had to be said. I glazed over them as it was as I try not to go over 6000 words a chapter. For those of you who think Kim might have fought the idea more, or been a little more intense about it you are welcome to that thought. I had considered writing it that way. But instead I decided to have her entire bit there a travel through the five stages of grief. It's not as though Kim will not show up in the story in the future, but she won't really be a front runner. Next chapter I PROMISE we will get into Shego's secrets. That's really what this story is about, yes Ron and Shego, but who and what Shego is. I could never except the "just because" reasoning that things give us. "Why is Shego's skin green while her brother's didn't experience similar symptoms?" I want answers that were never given so I am making them.

But now I feel as I owe you all an apology. Up until this point I have added gratis to all my followers and favorites. BUT NOW THERE ARE OVER 100 OF YOU. That's right all you badical people are amazing. I looked at my fanfic account before writing this and it says this story now has 100 followers and 75 favorites. I don't care what other stories have. Green may look flattering on Shego but jealousy isn't my color, you are all amazing. I hope you look forward to the next chapter because as I promised I am not stopping so don't give up on me. I am still going to answer my reviews so stay tuned for that next. Also please read and review. Since there are so many of you I would appreciate it. It really helps motivate me and the story itself. See ya next time.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **RKF22:** Sorry I didn't get to the trip. I was looking forward to it as much as you all were but my 6k word limit was coming up and I had to find a place end the chapter. Next chapter they will be there you have my word.

 **jch529:** Thanks. Soon I'll get into the meat of the story. Look forward to it.

 **Rogue Deity Master:** Oh damn indeed sir

 **NeoTyson:** Thanks man, as one of the few who have been around from early on you don't know how much your constant support has meant to me. I'm always eager to see what you think about the latest chapter so the #speechless thing was awesome. Hope your stories are going well and can't wait for more updates.

 **icevsfire721:** I know things cooled off in this chapter but don't get to comfy. The next chapter brings things back into full swing. The M rating on this story isn't just for the good lovin' lol. Things are about to start getting more intense.

 **RDF-73:** Thanks for the encouragement. The review is always appreciated and it keeps me going.

 **FF8cerberus:** I knew you might have been a bit disappointed when they got together. The story is about there relationship and not just them getting together. Hopefully some of that will be cleared up in the next chapter and you will be able to appreciate that a bit more. You've been reading for a while now so please stick with it and I think you'll understand.

 **Smiling Lemon:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad people seem to understand and feel the heart of it.

 **DademigodWizard:** Ask and you shall receive my friend. I had intended for this to be a long story from the get go. Honestly I had thought we'd be further along by now but it just goes to show how the story is growing. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **The Super Saiyan Fox:** Thanks I really appreciate the review. I thought chapter 7 might have been a gray area with some people but I'm glad you get it. It wasn't me trying to be smutty. It was part of the story, part of them expressing there feelings towards one another. Plus they don't live average, every day, run of the mill lives. I imagine there forms of expression would be on the intense side as well ya know.

 **tatzecom:** Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It isn't going to be all fluff but there will be some romance. Hopefully I will balance it all well.


End file.
